


What if Always

by raven_rory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Consensual Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, George Weasley-centric, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_rory/pseuds/raven_rory
Summary: Vivienne Crestfall comes to Hogwarts with her fellow Beauxbaton students for the Triwizard Tournament. At the welcoming feast, she sneaks glances with one particular red-haired twin and what could have been a light teenage romance instead leads to the hardest decision in her life. Obliviate.Time period: Goblet of Fire and post-warLength: planning on 15-18 chapters, each around 5k wordsAdult Content: Will add some spice towards chapter 4-5, but I put all the warnings up the front of the chapter just in case (like eating disorders, alcohol drinking, intimacy etc.)All the credit goes to J.K Rowling for characters and events correlating with the canon HP universe.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Arrival

Part 1 The Arrival

Vivienne felt excitement rush through her veins as she could see from the window of the carriage picturesque landscape of Scotland highlands. Other Beauxbaton students also peered outside, trying to catch a glimpse of beautiful nature. Although most of them would never acknowledge that they were impressed by what they saw, staying fierce patriots of their own country and school.

"I swear it's like every minute we get closer il fait de plus en plus froid", complained Fleur Delacour in French to her friends. They nodded, shivering in their light sky blue uniforms.

Vivienne smirked to herself. Madame Maxime told them to take into account different weather conditions as their own school always felt like warm spring, but most of them didn't listen. As for Vivienne, she knew that English weather could be harsh and unpredictable, so she packed a good supply of warm clothes and managed to snatch some thermal underwear to keep her warm under her Beauxbaton uniform. She convinced her friends Clara and Marcel to grab something warm, they were grumpy about it but eventually complied. Feeling the shiver that crept into their carriage, she saw by their faces, that they didn't regret that decision.

"I'm so excited to see Hogwarts", said Vivienne dreamily, switching to English as madam Maxime encouraged them to practice with each other. Not that the witch needed that. "I remember only the glimpses, but they are such magical memories".

"I can't believe you got to study in 2 schools", mumbled Marcel with a soft accent, playfully tickling her shoulder.

"I wouldn't really count that. It was only for a month and I was eleven. I hardly remember anything", explained Vivienne for the millionth time.

"You're still better than any of us. You already know Hogwarts a bit. English is not a problem for you as well. And I just can't talk in this dreadful language without anyone laughing at me" added Clara in her native tongue and Marcel and Vivienne barely managed to suppress their giggles as she pursed her pouty lips. Clara didn't speak English very well, she had a heavy accent and never quite studied to improve any of that. However much she tried to hide it, it bothered her. Although she could understand English without difficulties.

Vivienne on her part spoke both French and English like native languages. Since an early age, she was torn between her British dad and French mom, who both tried to stuff her with their countries heritage. What a fight they had when they tried to decide which School their daughter would go to as they received acceptance letters from both. Maybe that drove her parents finally to the edge.

Turning 11 in late August she went to Hogwarts as her family was already in shatters. But barely after a month of studying her mother divorced her father and they both moved to France and she entered Beauxbaton Academy. But the weird speck of regret never left her as she imagined the life she could have. Especially when she visited her dad over the holidays and he used to tell funny and adventurous stories he had during his school years.

"Look, I think we're here", exclaimed Marcel, pointing with his hand to the horizon.

Vivienne craned her neck and almost gasped at the view. Magnificent castle soared in the sky with its pointy towers and numerous sections, neatly sitting in the curve of the huge lake and wild forest. Just further she could see the glimpses of a small town, that must have been Hogsmeade if she remembered correctly.

It looked like all Hogwarts students gathered in the courtyard and occupied all possible locations to see the arrival of their guests. She couldn't help but smile as she saw so many cheering and waving faces among the specks of green, blue, red and yellow scarfs and robes. They were finally here.

"I don't think I need to remind each one of you how you ought to behave. You represent not only yourselves but myself and the whole school. So chins high, spine straightened, smiles up! And enter as we discussed. It's your only chance to make the right impression. Now I have to join Professor Dumbledore, but you stay here and wait for my signal", Madame Maxime instructed eyeing them with her stern look from above before following Hogwarts Headmaster.

Everyone was frozen in anticipation before the general entrance, helping each other to adjust any dents in the uniform after the road. Vivienne retouched her blue wrinkles one more time until she was absolutely satisfied with how they looked, straightened her spine until it physically hurt and smiled brightly. Suddenly the voice called:

"Entering in 3..2..1"

\---  
George kept shushing his brother to keep quiet as Dumbledore announced:

"Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies and gentlemen of the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime".

"Bet it would be.." Fred didn't get to finish his sentence as his thoughts were already preoccupied with the view.

George turned himself and watched with awe as a twirl of sky blue uniforms danced at the entrance. Both girls and boys moved in perfect sync as they quickly passed gaping Hogwarts students. It was hard to look closer inside the facade of fancy uniforms and perfectly manoeuvred movements, but they definitely made an impression, especially as a huge woman followed their ideal sync, smiling broadly with her white teeth.

"Bloody hell", whispered Ron as one of the girls passed really close to him making his bright hair wave, leaving a light trail of roses scent.

He heard his twin swallow hard beside him and George grinned:

"Not so mouthful now, Freddie?"

But they didn't have time to process this entrance properly as Dumbledore already announced the arrival of Durmstrang students. When George turned to see where Beauxbaton would sit, he noticed with a twitch of disappointment that they quietly took places besides Ravenclaws. Maybe similar colours attracted them, though shades of blue were hardly the same. He didn't have much time to elaborate on that thought as his attention drifted elsewhere when Fred kicked him in the ribs at the same time as Ron exclaimed fangirling:

"It's Victor Krum!"

\---  
Vivienne breathlessly took place as they were rushed to one of the tables. She could see smiles and awestruck looks on students faces, so she hoped they didn't disappoint their headmistress.  
Playing with the ends of her ponytail, she watched as the Durmstrang boys and girls performed some kind of dance, that made everyone jumpy, but the fire dragon, in the end, was impressive. As the last arriving students took place at the table with kids in green robes, Dumbledore asked Hogwarts to show their own pride.

Vivienne and her friends straightened with interest, but soon they struggled to keep their faces straight. All the tables started signing Hogwarts anthem, but as far as she could hear everyone sang a different tune and the whole cacophony of sounds seemed cute and hilarious at the same time.

The witch's gaze trailed to the two tall boys who stood up and sang loudly, flying their hands around like conductors. She couldn't help herself and chuckled. Then she noticed that they were actually twins as they turned and she could see their faces. Judging by the other few heads with the same red flaming hair, they could have been related. One of the twins caught her staring and she quickly looked away. She didn't want to seem rude.

As the embarrassing song ended, the feast officially began and Vivienne and her friends couldn't be happier about it as they were starving after the long road. Though she could hear Fleur and her friends complain about the food. Vivienne almost rolled her eyes.

The Ravenclaw girl nearby, who introduced herself as Cho Chang and her neighbour Julian Merkus quickly dragged Vivienne, Marcel and Clara into a friendly conversation about Halloween and general excitement before the tournament.

She was laughing at a joke that Julian told her when Marcel nudged her in the ribs and said with alert:

"12 o'clock, 12 o'clock".

Vivienne straightened and carefully looked in the direction her friend pointed out. She caught the stare of a Slytherin boy with dark curtain hair and demanding eyes. Without the slightest hesitation, he winked at her and Vivienne politely turned her head away.

"Definitely not, fuck boy energy" answered the witch to Marcel's silent question. Her friend clearly looked disappointed.

"But he looks so hot".

"Exactly".

Vivienne felt just a little prickle at the base of her skull that made her turn sideways. She caught one of the twins looking at her with uncertain expression, his eyes darting between herself and Slytherin table. So he must have noticed her earlier encounter. But this time Vivienne didn't hesitate, she didn't even bat an eyelash at his brother, who seemed to be heatedly discussing something with a dark-skinned boy. The witch just looked curiously at the twin, who started to blush at being caught. His face turning the same intense colour as his hair, he tried to hide his embarrassment by taking a sip from the goblet. Vivienne switched her attention to the hands that got hold of the cup and couldn't help appreciating long fingers and big strong veiny hands visible beneath the robe's sleeves. As he put the goblet down, he threw another shy look at the girl and she tried to decipher whether his eyes were brown or very dark green from such distance.

Slowly Gryffindor boy's mouth corners twitched in a little smile and he raised the goblet one more time, making a weaving motion as he wanted to cheers with someone. Vivienne started smiling without realising and lifting her own drink, she motioned her hand in the boy's direction before taking a little sip. At that, he grinned satisfactorily and drank at the same time as her.

"What is that about? Who are you looking at? " asked Marcel, when Vivienne had been staring for a few minutes oblivious to the talk around.

"Nothing", murmured Vivienne, clearly embarrassed at being caught red-handed. But it was too late, Marcel already managed to see the reason for his friend's pink cheeks.

"Holly France, you got yourself a jackpot," whistled her friend as he spotted the twins, now bickering about something."Too bad they're both straight. So you fancy anyone in particular?"

"The more reserved one" mouthed Vivienne, trying not to look at Gryffindor table anymore.

"I can't honestly tell them apart" shrugged Marcel, casting another glance towards red-haired boys. "But I'd do both of them".

Vivienne hit his shoulder playfully and laughed.

"You honestly can't? I think they're so different, that it's obvious" surprised Vivienne, throwing another quick glance towards Gryffindor table. The twins were already preoccupied with talking to their friends.

The witch felt her insides shiver with excitement for the year ahead, but excitement wavered as she saw dark-skinned girl place casually her hand on one of the twin's shoulder smiling at both of them. As the boy she exchanged looks with seemed comfortable with the touch and even started smiling, Vivienne felt a stab in her stomach and quickly turned away, disappointment prickling every inch of her body. Instead, she concentrated on talking with Cho and Julian, who seemed very friendly and welcoming and conversing with Marcel, who desperately tried to detect someone cute with his gay radar.

"How do I look?", asked Vivienne, as she nervously straightened her skirt, hesitating in front of the Great Hall.

"You look fabulous", reassured both Marcel and Clara, fuming over invisible specks of dust in the wrinkles of blue fabric.

"How do I?" asked Marcel, adjusting his collar.

Vivienne eyed him carefully from perfectly styled auburn hair, tanned skin with gleaming white teeth to the polished shoes.

"Breathtaking".

At that remark, he seemed satisfied and they entered the Great Hall with their small group. The witch didn't expect to see so many people so early, but apparently, everyone wanted to see who would throw their name in the Goblet of Fire and take a chance at participating in the Triwizard Tournament. Her eyes quickly darted to the group of Gryffindors who seemed to be very agitated and were very loud. Noticing two tall red-haired figures, she caught the sleeves of her friends.

"Wait, I want to see something first".

Clara and Marcel positioned themselves gracefully near the benches and quickly joined watching the spectacle. Vivienne couldn't hear everything, but she caught a few phrases to understand that the twins tried to cross the age line around the Goblet of Fire with the Ageing Potion as they were not 17 yet, while the other Gryffindor girl clearly didn't think their plan would work.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George!"

"Bottoms up".

The witch smiled anticipating something wicked out of it. But at least now she knew that the boy she caught the eye of was George.

"So who is the lucky guy you can't take your eyes off?" whispered Marcel in her ear as he also closely watched the twins.

"Look, he is going to go after his brother in the circle" mouthed Vivienne, without taking her eyes off the scene in front of her.

And as she said, Fred first stepped into the circle with a glint of hesitation, but as nothing happened his brother followed him in a second.

"Told ya, the shy one" grinned Vivienne as Marcel chuckled. "Now, let's go, it's our turn".

As they were making their way to the restricting line, the flames in the goblet turned from peaceful blue into roaring red and everyone had to hide their eyes from the blinding force of it, that pushed the twins out of the circle. The boys landed with a loud smack on the stone floor a few feet away and Vivienne flinched at the hollow sound their bodies made upon facing the floor. That must have hurt.

\---  
George swallowed the potion in one big gulp and shivered at the weird sensation in his limbs. With the corner of his eyes, he saw a few figures in strikingly blue uniforms roaming nearby, but before he could check if he could see a familiar face among them, Fred pulled his arm and crossed the line. George hesitated for a second, but followed his brother and felt enormous relief and happiness that their stupid idea worked. However this feeling didn't last long, he barely managed to cover his eyes with his sleeve from the blinding red light as invisible force hit him straight in the chest, knocking the air out of his body and he landed with a loud groan on the stone floor. He could already tell there would be bruises.

Opening his eyes through the pain and still lying plastered on the floor, he could hear laughter and then a glimpse of a blue skirt passing by. George propped himself on his elbows, admiring the view from this point. Even from the back, seeing her sleek dark ponytail, long tender neck and graceful movements, he could tell this was the girl he saw yesterday at the feast. He tried to look away from her bottom and hips, that danced under that attractive skirt of hers, but couldn't help himself. The wizard watched as the girl easily crossed the ageing line and the fire purred softly when she threw the paper with her name in. Two of her companions, a boy and a girl did the same.

As the witch turned away from the goblet and now faced him, he realized his embarrassing position, being plastered on the ground on his bottom, and started to blush. The Beauxbaton girl began approaching them, getting closer and closer with her confident elegant strides. George felt his insides flatter as he took in her soft beautiful features, fair milk skin, straight nose, high cheekbones and strikingly blue eyes, her uniform making them twice bright. But what he didn't expect to see was the little smile placed on her plump lips as they locked their eyes. Suddenly she was right beside him and the mere seconds of actions turned to him in long stretchy moments he savoured.

"You know, you could have just asked someone who can cross the line to put your names in the Goblet of Fire", the girl spoke with soft clear voice without the slightest trace of foreign accent. Her accent on the contrary was very much British. From this distance, he could see a few freckles specking her nose and cheeks and could feel hints of lavender and honey radiating from her body. Her eyes darted to something on his face and George felt self-conscious. "Although the beards look quite cute".

"Vivienne, on doit partir" the other Beauxbaton girl spoke in French and the witch turned her head, quickly straightening her posture and following her friends out.

"What the bloody hell was that?" exclaimed Fred and George finally turned to his brother, immediately understanding the beard reference.

His worry was mirrored in Fred's face as they inspected the consequences and their new grandpa style.

"You said.." they both started at the same time, but then couldn't help it and started laughing.

They looked so ridiculous with their long white beards and soon their eyes started to water from laughter. However, their merry mood was interrupted by Dumbledore, who suggested them to go to hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could help fix their new beards, that made them look alike Dumbledore himself.

They were sitting among a few other students who suffered the effects of using Ageing Potion, George mind kept repeating the scene in the Great Hall again and again. His hands were restless and he kept tapping his knee, while his thoughts were tangled and confused. His stomach flipped every time he remembered the girl's eyes on him and her sincere smile. He couldn't quite place if she was simply mocking them or being nice. Could have been both for all he knew. He kept replaying the words the other Beauxbaton said, even though he couldn't understand them. He was 99% sure that girl said Vivienne and something else. But him not knowing a heck about French, he could have just imagined. However as he dwelt on the matter, George thought Vivienne suited her and it would have been nice to at least know her name.

"I still can't believe it", exclaimed Fred playing with his beard.

"What?" asked George, not quite paying attention to his brother's rumbling before.

"Don't "what" me", Fred mimicked his response, but George stayed oblivious. "That hot Beauxbaton totally flirted with you and you just stared at her like a lost puppy. I mean at you of all".

"She did not, she just found our beards funny", protested George, blush curling his neck under his brother's unbelieving glare.

"Yeah, tell me about that. Lee told me he tried to approach some of them yesterday, but they just looked at him like at the dirt on the soles of their shoes. And here you of all people deserving some special treatment, c'mon, baby brother, don't by shy" Fred grinned, clapping his twin's shoulder.

"I mean she talked to both of us, it didn't mean something necessarily", George himself would hardly believe some pretty girl would make the first move and openly flirt with him. It was always Fred girls saw first. Not him.

"Georgie, she didn't even bat an eyelash at me, so I suggest you grow some balls and take this chance or someone else will".

\---  
At the Halloween feast when the Triwizard participants were announced, Vivienne didn't even blink when the champion of Beauxbaton became Fleur Delacour. She was everyone's favourite and it was pretty much expected. She herself didn't dream of participating in the tournament, feeling comfortable on the bench in this case. She clapped merrily and shouted as Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory were announced champions as well. But then something else happened, that no one anticipated. The Goblet suddenly sprang to life again, spilling one more note.

"Harry Potter", said Headmaster, but as no one moved, he repeated louder. "Harry Potter".

Everyone turned to a limpy dark-haired boy in glasses, who stood up awkwardly. Vivienne noticed how twins and that other Gryffindor girl she saw earlier in the Hall nudge the poor boy forward. That didn't look good.

\---  
After a few more days the news of Harry Potter being the fourth participant of the tournament settled down a bit. Everyone tried to guess the first task, but conversations were full of rumours and complete innuendo. Vivienne was extremely busy with studying and wherever they went Madame Maxime asked them to not wander alone under any circumstances. She didn't mind that as some especially nagging boys tried to harass Beauxbaton girls. She could only see twins occasionally during meals to her grieve disappointment.

The first task turned out to be dragons and as she watched champions battle these huge fire-breathing creatures, the feeling that the Tournament officially began finally crept in. She saw twins cheering for Harry Potter and managed to slip a few smiles with George, but it was never more than that. So she tried to suppress her growing affection and not turn it into crush as the prospects of something more melted right in front of her.

A few days after the tournament Vivienne decided to walk around the castle and try to place her vague memories about Hogwarts to the present, but she was pretty soon interrupted by a few Slytherin boys. After a quick inspection, she quickly realized one of them was the same, who winked at her at the feast the first day.

"Are you lost, baby? You usually go in groups", the dark-haired boy approached her from behind, trying to grab her bottom. "Perhaps I could help you out".

Vivienne felt anger heat her skin and quickly reacted by pointing her wand at his chest and he cried out in pain as his naughty hand was pressed to his back and he hunched over under the pressure.

"Well, that's not a way to treat a lady, boys", Vivienne said in her sweetest tone, enjoying frightened looks on the other 2 boy's faces. They made a few steps back. "Perhaps you'd like to say something?"

Vivienne with the tip of her wand lifted the hunched boy's chin, who glared at her with open animosity and embarrassment now.

"S..sorry", he finally mumbled under her mocking stare.

"That's better. Now think twice before jumping to such harsh decisions, especially if you want to get girls affection".

The boys all mumbled something that sounded like an apology and quickly stormed away with tails pressed between their legs.

She felt a rush of wind hit her skin and she turned to see slightly out of breath George, towering beside her with a concerned look on his face. Although Vivienne never thought of herself as short being 5'8, she actually felt smaller besides George, who was definitely taller than 6 feet. She smiled at his soft features and rumpled hair from the short run. Her gaze swiftly darted to clothes as she hasn't seen him in anything but uniform before. He had some black jeans and a simple grey sweater with rolled sleeves, showing off his strong long arms. She restrained from biting her lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern written on his face in big black letters. "I saw them cornering you and thought you might need a hand.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I just showed them some manners, perhaps next time they'll behave", she smirked a bit at that, playing with her wand.

"Did they hurt you?" he inquired, looking her over as to search for any sign of distress.

"No, merely couldn't keep their hands to themselves".

George immediately tensed as he feared something like that. His fists clenched, making veins stand out and he pursed his lips in a determined way, already storming away where he saw Slytherins went.

"I'll ..", but Vivienne didn't let him finish.

"Wait", her palm landed on his bare arm, trying to stop him from going away. They both looked down at their connected skin as waves of heat and tickling spread through both of their bodies. Vivienne reluctantly took away her palm, her fingers still pulsating from the touch. "Don't go. It's not worth it".

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence until George relaxed and it was obvious he didn't plan on going anywhere.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself before. I'm George. George Weasley", he said his eyes shyly meeting hers.

"Oh, I know. It's a pleasure to officially meet you, George. My name is Vivienne Crestfall".  
George's heart skipped a beat at the way her lips said his name, and suddenly he wanted to hear her saying his name again and again.

"My pleasure. What are you doing here? I never saw you going alone, you always travel in groups", noticed George as he fruitlessly tried to catch her somewhere alone or do at least something these past weeks. But Beauxbaton always moved in groups and it was absolutely impossible to approach them, they looked terrifying together.

"Yes, but I hoped for a little private tour. The castle is enormous, so I wanted to look around", admitted Vivienne with an innocent look on her face.

"Well, If you will", George straightened his spine and offered his hand, in return receiving a playful smile from the girl. "I swear that you will not get a better guide than me, I know this castle through and through".

"Consider me intrigued", she giggled as she circled her arm through his and they started walking down the corridor.

\---  
"You seem so different, than other Beauxbaton students", pointed out George as they stood on the Wooden Bridge and enjoyed the autumn landscape in the distance after they covered most of the castle.

"You mean I don't have a stick up my arse?", chuckled Vivienne mimicking French accent of some of her classmates.

"Yeah, kind of", he couldn't help but laugh at that. "And you definitely sound British".

"Okay, I think that requires some explanation", Vivienne sighed heavily as her limbs started to get stiff from the cold air.

"You don't have to unless you're comfortable sharing something with me", blurted out George, playing with a bracelet on his wrist.

"No, it's fine. I want to. I'm half British half French. So I know both languages and practically grew up in both environments. But when I was 11 my parents divorced and mom brought me to France. But funny thing I actually studied in Hogwarts for about a month, before they withdrew me and I started Beauxbaton".

George gaped at her in complete shock and she laughed.

"Seriously? Wow! That's quite a story. So you had Sorting Ceremony, and everything".

"Yeah, I don't remember much, mostly the vibes and images. But I definitely remembered Snape. I see he is as grumpy as ever", they both giggled until their stomachs hurt imagining Snape's constant sour expression.

"So what house were you in?" George teased, slightly touching her elbow with his. Vivienne didn't withdraw and only made a little step closer, so their arms could have some contact all the time. She savoured the tingles it sent down her body and shivered.

"Can you guess?" Vivienne arched her brow at him, corners of her lips twitching, trying to hide a smirk.

George eyed her with his hazel eyes while butterflies tingled her insides. He bit his lip, trying to decipher this riddle.

"Okay, I wouldn't say you're Gryffindor as myself. I see some mischievous hints of Slytherin, but I wouldn't say it's predominant enough part. You're too witty and intelligent to be a softie Hufflepuff, so my wild guess is Ravenclaw", George thought out loud and peered a look at her to see if he was even close.

"You're right, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, that was a very good guess", Vivienne beamed, gifting him one of her playful smiles, but she shivered again as a ruthless cold wind blew right into their backs.

"You're cold", acknowledged George, taking her freezing hands in his warm palms and trying to share some heat by blowing at them and rubbing. Vivienne's heart drummed in her stomach like crazy as she was touched by his gesture. "I have an idea. How do you feel about hot chocolate?"  
George let go of her palms for a moment and started taking off his own jacket.

"I love hot chocolate".

"Then prepare yourself for the best hot chocolate you ever had. Go on, slip your hands in my jacket, it will keep you warm until we get back to the castle" George held his jacket open, waiting for her to put it on.

"What about you? You'll get cold too", protested Vivienne, not sure about this idea.

"C'mon, slip in before it lost its warmth, I'll be fine", insisted George, a light smile on his lips.

Finally giving in, she put her arms in the warm jacket sleeves and George placed it on her shoulders, slightly grazing her limbs in the process. He put one hand on her shoulder and Vivienne leaned into his body heat. "You can wrap your arms around me to warm your hands more if you want to, of course".

Vivienne readily circled his toned torso with her hands, feeling lean muscles with her fingertips under the soft fabric of his sweater. He shivered slightly at her icy touch.

"Are you okay?" she lifted her eyes at him but saw the boy smiling at her.

"Yes, just not every day you get hugged by a snowflake. Now let's get you warm".

And they slowly walked to the castle, savouring each inch of their bodies being touched.


	2. 2. Invitation

George returned to the Gryffindor Common Room after he sneaked Vivienne in the kitchens and they both sat at the windowsill sipping their hot chocolate and talking. George went into great details about their pranks with Fred as stories made her laugh uncontrollably and spill chocolate all over. He really enjoyed seeing the girl so cheerful and sincere. She told him more about Beauxbaton, her friends and promised to introduce them to prove that not all Beauxbaton students had a chip on their shoulder. They were actually nice.

Finally, they parted ways when he walked her to the carriage and Vivienne reluctantly returned George's jacket. He offered to keep it for the time being, but she politely refused and promised to dress warmly next time. He couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. It meant there would be next time.

All the way to the Gryffindor tower he was under the spell, dazed by weird warmth filling all his insides. When he closed his eyes he couldn't escape seeing Beauxbaton's smile, especially as the jacket now had hints of her scent, bits of honey and lavender.

"Bro, what happened to you?" asked Fred as George fell in the chair with a long sigh. "Did you meet somewhere on the way baby unicorn in a flower crown? Why are you smiley all of a sudden? It's actually creepy, stop".

George peered at his brother from his half-lidded eyes, his smile only getting wider.

"It's nothing. Just had a great walk, fresh air, you know".

"You gotta be kidding me. I know what it is about. Did you finally talk to that Beauxbaton girl? And don't you dare bullshit me" Fred left the newspaper he was reading and darted closer on the sofa to the chair where George sat with an eager expression on his face.

"Okay, yeah, we talked" gave up George as his brother looked right into his soul and he knew he wouldn't let him live if he didn't share anything at all.

"Thank Merlin's beard. Took you long enough, Georgie, I thought you would die a virgin. But I guess you're not that hopeless" Fred grinned like a cat, while George hid his embarrassment behind the hair that fell into his eyes.

"Shove off, idiot".

\---

Vivienne was unusually happy the next morning as she entered the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before classes. She was talking with Clara about their assignment when her friend gave her a nudge in the ribs.

"Ginger alert 3 o'clock".

Vivienne turned her head and saw George looking right at her. Her body shivered. As soon as he caught the witch's eyes he waved, encouraging her to come over. Vivienne turned to Clara with a question on her lips.

"Go girl, we'll be fine with Marcel. Just don't forget to introduce us later" her friends winked at her before joining Ravenclaw table.

As Vivienne was left alone she nervously started in the direction of Gryffindors. She saw a couple of familiar faces, but besides George, she hadn't exactly met anyone and it gave her she shivers. The witch made one more mental calming breath and approached the table.

"Good morning! Do you want to sit here today? I saved you a seat", suggested George, motioning to the empty space between him and another red-haired young boy.

"Sure".

The witch beamed at him before taking free place, their shoulders slightly touching before she adjusted to the comfortable position. Vivienne felt uncomfortable under so many curious stares of her table neighbours, so she turned with pleading eyes to George.

"Right, everyone, it's Vivienne. Be nice, please".

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the reason my brother loses his sleep over" the other twin grinned from the other side of the table and winked at her.

"You must be Fred" Vivienne smiled at him playfully.

"Right you are. The more handsome twin".

"Hm... I would strongly disagree", purred the witch, turning sideways look at George, whose ears started burning at the remark. Fred made a series of theatrical hurt noises.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that you're also a Weasley" smiled Vivienne at the boy who sat on her other side. Fred and George laughed as the young wizard almost choked on all the stuffed food in his mouth.

"Wron Weashli" he finally said, still trying to chew.

"Nice to meet you, Ron" Vivienne giggled as the red-haired started to blush and hid his face behind wild hair.

"And these are Ron's friends: Harry, whom I'm sure you already know, and Hermione", said George motioning to the other two Gryffindors, sitting beside Fred. Harry nodded shyly, his face still bearing the marks of his encounter with the dragon.

"I think you did great at the first task. Even though I'm a Beauxbaton, I rooted for you" Vivienne tried to lift the spirits of a young dark-haired boy and he smiled gratefully, returning to his breakfast. "And I remember how you tried to talk sense into these two idiots before they took Ageing Potion".

At that, both witches giggled and shared a look that perhaps they could find a common ground among these silly boys.

"Hey", protested George with sparks in his eyes, but Vivienne only smiled at him. Their hands touched for a moment and she felt tingles attack her skin as his thumb grazed her knuckles. And the rest of the breakfast they spent talking about classes and their different subjects, while they teased each other playing with their hands under that table.

\---

George paced nervously around their dorm. His mind was torn. On the one hand, he was having a great time with Vivienne, although they had trouble getting some alone time. They mostly met in the Great Hall or in the corridors and there were always their friends around. Not exactly conditions for bold moves. On the other hand, he wasn't sure what was their status and it worried him. A couple of days ago Professor McGonaggal announced the Yule Ball taking place on Christmas day and everyone was buzzing with excitement and discussions about who wants to invite who. Of course, George wanted to go with Vivienne, but he wasn't sure she would want to go with him. He surely wasn't blind to other guys checking her out and flirting with her, when she was oblivious to it. She was just so nice to everyone, that he started doubting her intentions with him. In another case, he wouldn't rush, but he was too worried someone else would ask her to the ball first. And he just couldn't bear the thought of it.

"Stop it, you're going to tear a hole in the floor. What are you so jittery about?" asked Fred with irritation, putting the book he was reading aside.

"Do you think I should ask Vivienne to the ball?" asked George, finally giving up and falling on top of bed covers.

"You haven't invited her yet?" Fred's brows shot into the sky as he looked at his brother with a bewildered expression. "Dude, I'm pretty sure someone else grew the balls and asked her out. Lee told me how all the boys have taken upon themselves as a challenge to ask Beauxbaton girls, so as there are not so many to start with, pretty much everyone already has a date. Lee himself asked Vivienne's friend Clara and surprisingly she said yes, can you believe it? I had a thought about asking her myself, if I were out of options, she is quite spicy but I have a feeling she hates me after I laughed at her accent".

George felt his hopes crush as he listened to his brother's rumbling and his heart grew heavier with each word.

"Bloody hell, what I am gonna do, if she already said yes to someone else?!"

"I don't know. Why did you even wait for so long? Do you have any doubts?" asked Fred, prepping his chin on his hand and stretching his body, that started to ache from one position.

"I'm just not sure our feelings are completely mutual. What if she only sees me as a friend?" expressed his concern George, hiding his face in his hands. All these troubling thoughts started giving him a headache.

"C'mon, you hold hands at dinner, she ruffles your hair and kisses you on the cheek as a goodbye. Doesn't give me friend zone vibes" said Fred with a smirk.

"But she kisses her friend Marcel too".

"I'm pretty sure Marcel is gay".

"Really?" George's eyes lit with hope again. "Well, that explains a lot".

"Gosh, sometimes you're so blind. Or do feelings do that to poor blokes? Now, is this self-pity session over? I wanna go back to reading", said Fred, picking the book he was reading before.

As George's worries for Vivienne's feelings settled over a bit, he took a closer look at his brother and tried to see what he was reading. Not that it was surprising that his twin read at all, Fred read only if it was interesting enough for him, so George wanted to have a closer look.

"What are you reading?" asked George, jumping on twins' bed and trying to grab the book, but Fred immediately hid it behind his body. "Let me look".

"No, piss off".

Fred's reaction set off George and he attacked his twin with desperate attempts to get hold of the book followed by a series of low cries and growls. Fred kicked hard his brother in the ribs to try to push him from the bed, George bit out a hiss and pressed him with his shoulder, trying to grab the book with the other hand. As his fingers barely reached the cover, Fred pushed him to the edge of the bed, sending George and the book flying to the floor. They both sprinted to the fallen book, but George had the upper hand. He kicked his brother in the knee and finally grabbed the book, turning it to read the cover.

"Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches" George managed to read before Fred grabbed it from his hand, looking absolutely plastered and embarrassed. "Freddy, I thought out of the two of us, you are the woman's men. Why do you need it?"

George started laughing as Fred became as red as his hair, returning to his bed with an angry look. He laughed until he felt tears trickle down his eyelashes.

"I took it from Lee. I swear if you ever bring it up again", Fred looked so uncomfortable that George decided to stop terrorizing him.

"My mouth is closed", George made a gesture of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key with the last chuckle. Well, even his twin was sometimes full of surprises.

\---

"I'm going to ask George to go to the Yule Ball with me," said Vivienne with confidence as she and her friends prepared for their first class. She overslept and didn't have the chance to grab breakfast, but she hoped to do it over lunch.

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl?" questioned Clara with raised brows, lifting her eyes from the lecture notes for a moment.

"I don't care about that. I know that I wouldn't want to go with anybody else and the waiting just kills me. I know it's still a few weeks ahead, but I already turned down a few guys and feel so bad about it. I'm sure it will be easier when I'll just have a set date" thought out loud Vivienne.

"Can't you just say that you already have a date?"

"I mean it would be lying. And besides, what if I tell everyone I have a date, and then end up being without one?"

That settled it.

When Vivienne and her friends peered out of the carriage to go have some lunch, they were awed when they saw white fluffy snowflakes flying in the air. First snow of the season. However, sadly, it melted as soon as it touched the ground. Nevertheless, everyone seemed in a cheer mood, escaping castle walls to enjoy some winter magic.

Across the courtyard Vivienne saw a pair of red-haired heads with speckles of snow in their bright hair, towering over the rest students, who were running around. She beamed and started crossing the yard when another figure appeared in her way. The witch refocused her gaze from the target to the Slytherin boy in front of her. She quickly recognized the dark-haired boy, who tried to harass her a few weeks ago.

"Hey, Vivienne. I know we started on the wrong foot and I'm really sorry about it. Would you give me another chance and perhaps go to the ball with me?" he gave her a crooked smile with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry..ehm", Vivienne realized she didn't even know the boys' name. Her eyes darted behind Slytherin to where the twins stood and she saw George with a weird expression on his face watching from the distance.

"Adrian" he corrected, understanding her pause.

"Right, Adrian. I'm terribly sorry, but I already know who I wanna go to the ball with and it's just not you. I'm really sorry", said Vivienne, trying hard to not be rude as the only thing she wanted at the moment was to rush to George. And Adrian was preventing her from doing it.

"Is there a problem?" she heard George's voice as he and Fred approached them. Adrian turned abruptly to face the twins, who were now towering over him.

"No, I was just telling Adrian that I can't go to the ball with him as I have someone else in mind", assured Vivienne, a smile tugging at her lips as she looked at George, who still eyed suspiciously Adrian. The boys exchanged looks full of resentment.

"You heard the lady. Get lost, Pucey" George scolded, looking extremely attractive in his protective posture.

"Watch it, Weasley" Adrian hissed in return, gave a polite nod to Vivienne and turned away.

"So, George, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" asked Vivienne with a playful look, taking a few steps closer to the ginger wizard. His angry look immediately vanished as he looked at the Beauxbaton girl.

"What?" he asked with a startled expression as if he misheard her.

"Do. You. George. Weasley. Want. To. Go. To. The. Yule. Ball. With. Me?" repeated Vivienne, making a small pause after each deliberate word. Her lips quirked as George kept staring at her bewildered.

"Yes, of course. Of course, I would like to go to the ball with you" said finally George, when Fred elbowed him in the ribs.

Vivienne beamed at him and circled her hands around his shoulders, drawing him for a quick kiss. As she withdrew he looked at her with glazed eyes and a dreamy smile on his lips. Without hesitation, George tucked her waist with both strong arms and rushed to touch her mouth again. Vivienne's pointy hat bumped into his forehead and they both chuckled, withdrawing.

"You mind if I borrow it for a moment?" he asked, touching her blue hat. Vivienne shook her head, still vibrating from the rush she got when their lips touched.

George was looking at the witch with mischievous sparks in his eyes as he took off the hat from Vivienne's head and put it on his own, it barely covering only the crown of his ginger hair. Now they had nothing in the way and almost lifting her from the ground, he drew the girl for another kiss, that was rudely interrupted by Fred before it could grow more intense.

"Ew, guys, I'm right here".

"Okay, who wants to get lunch? I'm starving", proposed Vivienne as her stomach growled angrily. George was grazing his nose against her hair and ear, reluctant to let her go. She giggled as it gave her tickles. Finally, they went back to the Great Hall, hand in hand and happy as ever.

\---

Vivienne was excited for the weekend as ever. George asked if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. With the first days of December, the festive season officially started and George promised there was no better time to visit Hogsmeade than Christmas.

In a merry mood, she exited the carriage with Marcel and Clara to head for breakfast. She squealed with delight as she saw everything covered in white fluffy snow. Big velvet snowflakes were falling heavily from the sky, immediately coating her puffy jacket, scarf and woollen hat. She made a few steps just to savour the soft crunch under her boots and sighed happily, watching the trail of frosty air that escaped her lips. The witch took out her gloves and quickly slipped them on as her hands started to freeze. A few snowflakes tickled her face and got caught in her brows and eyelashes. With a wicked smile, she scooped some snow in one hand, balled it and threw in the direction of oblivious Clara and Marcel, who still eyed snow with awe and a tinge of suspicion.

"Hey", cried out Marcel as the snowball hit him right in the hat, turning to giggling Vivienne. "You'll answer to that".

"Try and catch me", shouted the witch already sprinting to the castle, enjoying the cold air and the smell of winter. She was the first to rush in the Great Hall, Marcel and Clara on her heels just a moment after.

Taking off her wet hat with melting snowflakes, Vivienne approached Gryffindor table. Marcel and Clara took seats besides Fred and Lee on the other side.

"Happy winter everyone", she said, shaking her hat over George's head, splashing him with cold drops. He laughed, taking away her hat and looking at her with complete delight. Vivienne's cheeks were pink from the cold, eyes full of childish happiness, eyelashes and hair covered with little melting droplets and smile wide as ever. He caught the ends of her scarf and tugged her closer for a kiss. The witch savoured the touch of his soft warm lips against her frozen ones and felt like she was melting under his touch. Her hand instinctively reached for his hair as she dreamed for a long time to get her fingers tangled in it. She shivered as his hot breath grazed her skin and just as she opened her mouth desperate to let him in, loud cough made them break away.

The couple sighed heavily, looking at each other with an unsatisfied longing. Vivienne took off her jacket, dropping it on the bench and sited herself near George, he on his part placed his strong hand on her waist and scooted her body closer to his so their shoulders and thighs touched. As George dived the tip of his nose in her for once free of slick ponytail hair, kissed her temple, the witch found herself tugging on his sweater desperate for closeness, she turned her head upwards and placed a few light kisses to his jaw. Another cough made Vivienne turn her head towards Fred.

"Honestly, Frederick, green is not you colour", mumbled Vivienne with a reproachful look at the twin.

"I just want to have my breakfast peacefully without any sucking noises, is that too much to ask?"Fred shrugged and returned to his piece of toast." And I'm not jealous, Paris".

"You are free to sit elsewhere", grinned George, lacing their fingers under the table and Vivienne felt tickles of pleasure dance on her skin as his thumb started making circular movements over her knuckles.

"And that's how you treat your own brother. If I ever start behaving like this or catch feelings, please Crucio me", he grumbled with too much theatrics, so the couple ignored his sour mood. However, they restrained from showing their affection besides holding hands under the table for the rest of breakfast.

"So Fred, have you found yourself a date for the Yule Ball?" asked Marcel and Fred immediately tensed, glancing perplexed at the Beauxbaton boy.

"No, why are you asking?" the wizard's face started growing red as he considered for a moment something this question suggested. "Wait..I'm.."

"Oh no no", Marcel chuckled, understanding his confusion. George opened his mouth for a witty remark, bur Vivienne kneed him before he could say anything untactful. "It's just we're the only ones left without a date in this small circle. Thought you could help me out and I could help you. Do you perchance know anyone cute and gay?"

Fred almost spurted his drink and got intense red trying to regain his normal breath. Everyone else chuckled, having trouble to keep a straight face.

"I don't know anyone who's out, but I'll see what can I do" he finally choked out, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks, mate".

"I think you should ask Angelina. I saw her look at you and those looks are definitely not indifferent" said Clara, trying very much to hide her accent. Lee looked at her affectionately and they shared a secret smile.

"Really?" Fred looked even more plastered as he threw a few stares down the table where Angelina was chatting with some girls.

"I have never seen Fred so lost and awkward as in the last few weeks you and your friends started sitting with us. I'm so much enjoying it, you can't even imagine" whispered George in Vivienne's ear and she smiled widely.

"Who is up for a snowball fight?" asked Lee, starting to stand up.

"Hell yeah, Crestfall I require a revanche" Marcel also stood up, pointing with his hand at Vivienne in a determined way.

In a few minutes, they all grabbed their warm coats and jackets and ran outside. George took Vivienne's hand and tucked them behind the column just in time for a few snowballs miss them by a mere inch.

"Fred and Lee play dirty, so stay behind me" George warned her, before scooping some snow and started making lots of snowballs.

"I can take care of myself", grinned Vivienne, she took out her wand and the snowballs George already made tripled in quantity.

"Good idea".

She and George grabbed as many snowballs as they could manage in the crooks of their arms and ran back into the clearing, throwing the balls in all directions. Vivienne immediately received a hit to her shoulder from Marcel and another one to her back from Fred. George got hit right in the face and Vivienne threw at each of the attackers two snowballs, which hit them right in the chest. As soon as she started giggling the witch received a mouthful of snow and turned with a vengeful look to Clara, who started running away with an innocent look. Grabbing another snowball, Vivienne started running trying to catch up to her friend and received a few hits in her back. As soon as she got back at Clara, she cheated a bit and with the wave of her wand made enough snowballs. Her eyes searched trying to pinpoint George. He was hiding behind the stoned platform, attacking Fred and Lee. Coming at the boys from behind, she threw at least five snowballs at each and they raised their hands in defeat. Then Vivienne turned to George with a wicked smile and threw the ball that hit his shoulder.

"So that's how we're playing" he grinned and started running towards her from his hiding spot.

Vivienne squealed and started running away from him, but after a few steps her boot slipped on the ice, that hid under fresh-falling snow and she smacked on her bottom, taking George with her, who tried to grab her in the last moment.

"I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" asked George as he quite landed on top of her. He propped himself on the elbow, taking his weight off her and gently stroked her cheek, trying to focus her gaze on his face.

"Fine, just a little bit dizzy", she mumbled, coming to her senses and leaning her cheek into his palm.

"Do you want to get out of here ?" he asked, playing with his brows.

"Very much", she smiled and took his offered hand as George helped her to get up.

"Guys, we are outta here, have fun," the wizard said, circling Vivienne's waist and pressing her closer to his body.

"You cowards, come back" shouted Fred at their backs and the couple ran as a new wave of snowballs started hitting them in the backs and heads.

By the time they managed to escape the fierce attack they were laughing with a stomach ache and their clothes were soaking wet from all the melting snow. Vivienne tried to wipe the snow off her face with her sleeve and suddenly started jumping in one place.

"Oh, I have something in my eye, something in my eye" whimpered Vivienne, trying to take the gloves off her stiff hands.

"Sh, just stay still. Let me look", said George calmly, dragging his hands down her shoulders in soothing motions. As soon the witch stopped jumping, he took her face in his big palms and drew it upwards to have a closer look. With the tip of his thumb, he pressed her eyelid and in a moment showed her his finger. "Just an eyelash. Better?"

Vivienne blinked a few times and as she saw George clearly once again, her body suddenly became very aware of how close they stood. His palms still held her face, his mouth was merely inches away and she kept staring in his deep brown eyes absolutely mesmerized. Letting go of her wet gloves, Vivienne grabbed the collar of his jacket and pressed her lips to his. The kiss wasn't soft or careful, it was desperate as they for once didn't have an audience that stopped them from giving in to their feelings.

George's one hand moved to her waist to press her middle body to his, the other circled the back of her neck, drawing her as close as possible. He teased her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to let him in and he entered with fierce determination playing with her tongue. Vivienne clutched desperately to his chest, her hands reaching to the ends of George's hair, finally feeling his silky smooth strands between her fingers. She was sure she almost undid the hat from his head with her hungry movements, but she didn't care. The witch moaned in his mouth as his teeth nibbled her lip and they withdrew for a moment both breathing heavily. They pressed their foreheads until their noses barely touched and tried to catch their breath.

Vivienne started laughing as she noticed her gloves, George's hat and scarf lying at their feet, snow already falling on top of their clothing items. George followed her gaze and chuckled too. He only now noticed his missing hat and snowflakes caught in his hair. He returned his eyes to Vivienne and noticed how her clothes didn't have a single dry spot and she shivered as the effects of their kiss started fading away.

"We probably need to change in some dry clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold because of me", said George, picking from the ground her gloves and his hat and scarf.

"That can be easily arranged", Vivienne quickly took out her wand from the jacket and pointed at his chest. George felt hot air envelop him and in a few moments, his clothes were warm and pleasantly dry. Then the witch did the same to herself and in less than a minute they were no longer in danger of getting ill.

"Right, the Hot-Air Charm. You definitely need to teach me that sometime", George was impressed by how well she did non-verbal spells. He grinned even more widely as she took his hat from his hands and put it on his head herself, gently adjusting his hair, tracing a few lines with her fingertips down his jaw.

"Promise. And instead, I want a hat like yours. I noticed you and Fred have matching ones. Is there any chance I can have one too?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course, you can have mine", George already started taking his off, but the witch quickly stopped him.

"No, no, I want your ears to stay warm. Just give a tip where I can get one like yours", she secured his hat back on his head and gave him a little kiss in the corner of his lips.

"If you want, you can have a hat like this one, probably a scarf and jumper with the first letter of your name on it by Christmas. Our mom does them for all of us and I'm sure if I write to her she would be happy to knit you one too".

"Really? She would be okay with it? With us? I mean, you want to tell your parents about me as a friend or as someone else?", Vivienne' voice wavered as she wasn't sure where this would go.

"I want to introduce you as my girlfriend to my parents, if you're okay with that" George said, lifting her chin with his fingers so she would look him straight in the eyes.

"And you will be okay if I mention you as my boyfriend to my parents?" asked Vivienne in return, her brows still creased with concern.

"I would be happy if you do" smiled George, giving her soft peck on the lips. The witch felt her heart miss a bit as suddenly every bit of her skin became very sensitive to his touch. She gave in to his embrace and pressed the tip of her nose to the crook of his neck. The wizard shivered under her touch. "Now, let's go to Hogsmeade and get you warm, snowflake. I want to show you so much".


	3. 3. Hogsmeade

"So you visit your father on holidays all the time? I mean, you keep in touch and you don't feel like you lack something on his part?" asked George as they started talking more about their families on the walk to Hogsmeade. He seemed very concerned about Vivienne's parents being split up and she couldn't help but find his worry weirdly pleasant. 

"Yes, mostly I go to him for New Year and stay there for about a week. And always a few weeks in the summer. But dad always writes me letters and sends some little trinkets from his journeys and can randomly come to our place in Paris. Though parents can't stand being in the same room when I'm not around and I felt really devastated when they divorced, but it's totally okay now. I know they both love me anyways", Vivienne looked up to see George's face contorted with a little frown between his brows, she reached with her fingertips trying to smooth it and kissed the tip of his nose. "It's fine. You better tell me if I got your family right. So the oldest is Bill, he is a curse breaker, then Charlie, dragon tamer, Percy, who is a snob, then you and Fred, Ron, whom I met, and Ginny, I'm sure I must have seen her. Beautiful girl. You have to introduce us. Gee, 7 kids. Your mom is a real hero to bring up so many beautiful children. I mean, you and Fred alone are worth so much trouble".

"Hey, we were practically angels", George's lips started forming a smile. "And yes, you got every one right. And I can add Harry and Hermione as unofficial members of our family. I swear it just keeps growing every year".

"Oh right, angels. Quite naughty angels", the witch glared at him playfully as George's brow arched in response. 

"You haven't yet seen me naughty", the wizard whispered as he lowered his head until his lips levelled with her ear. Vivienne shivered as his hot breath kissed her cheek and his hand on her waist lowered to her hips, thumb playfully brushing her jacket and she could feel sparks even through layers of fabric. She quite forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

"Well, I'm looking forward to getting to know that part of you", let out Vivienne, slowly returning to her senses while George smirked at her reaction. She had to break this lustful trance between them. Suddenly she had an idea. 

One moment George felt her under his touch, all short for breath and blushing, and the other she was gone with a loud pop in the air. He turned on his hills around bewildered and saw her a few feet away. All smiley as she waved her hand at him teasingly. 

"It seems the bounds for Apparating don't work here anymore", Vivienne raised her voice so he could hear, but then her face broke into a grin and she started running away from him towards the first buildings of Hogsmeade. "Try to keep up".

"Hey, that's not fair. I keep forgetting you're 17 and can apparate", as George measured the distance growing between them, he quickened his wide strides and started running after the witch. "Vivi, just wait till I catch you".

As the girl heard his promising warning she started running faster, apparating a few feet more as George was almost breathing down her neck. The frost and falling snowflakes hit her fiercely in the face, but she kept laughing, hearing George's complains behind her back about her cheating. Just as they reached Hogsmeade, Weasley snatched her waist and lifted her in the air before pressing closer to his chest.

"Gotcha", he said breathlessly, putting her back on the ground. Now Vivienne was trapped as George took a few steps forward, cornering her into the wall and putting both of his palms behind her. "You've been a naughty girl".

"And what are going to do about it, mon chéri?" she asked innocently, placing her hands on his chest, their faces dangerously close as he lowered his head staring into her soul with his deep brown eyes. They both breathed rapidly from the previous running. 

"I can think of a few things I'd do about it", he grinned, glancing hungrily at her half-opened mouth. "What does it mean, what you just said?"

"Mon chéri?" Weasley nodded, still looking at her expectedly. "It can mean my dear, darling, sweety, sweetheart, honey".

"I like it when you talk to me in French, so hot", he barely whispered, his eyes darting between her lips and eyes.

"Is that so, mon petitou, mon chou, mon ráuler, pomme.."Vivienne didn't get to finish her list of cute names as Weasley's mouth pressed to hers and she immediately circled his broad shoulders, giving in to the kiss. Her knees gave up and the witch had to prop herself against the wall further as George teased her lips with the tip of his tongue. She moaned half-opening her mouth and pressed herself closer to him as their hot breaths mixed together. 

"Where do you want to go first? Zonko's is a joke shop, our favourite place with Fred, but I don't think it would be exciting for you", started George, between his kisses to her jaw and neck as he bared the warm skin hiding behind the girl's scarf. "Then it's Honeydukes, it's a shop with a bunch of different candy and sweets. And I definitely want to take you to Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, you have to try it".

"I'd like some sweets, then you can show me the place you're so obsessed with and of course I want to try the famous butterbeer", murmured Vivienne through half-closed lids as she threw her head back, savouring the little teasing kisses to her neck. 

"Am I not sweet enough for you?" George looked hurt, peering her again in the eyes and covering her neck back securely with the scarf. 

"Of course not", assured him the witch, taking his large hand into hers and watched for a moment with fascination how his large palm tangled their fingers together. "I just imagined how sweeter your lips would be when there would be a bit of sugar powder left on them".

"I like your train of thoughts", George grinned, tugging her back to the main street. 

"And did I mention that you have very beautiful hands?" asked Viviene, lifting their intertwined hands, and kissing each of his knuckles. The wizard started to blush and just shrugged. "Well, now I do. There are so many thoughts I have about what you can do with them".

"Thank you. I like your tiny hands too, they seem to fit so perfectly in mine and I have a few ideas how I can put them to use too, don't worry", he winked at her and both smiling secretly they started towards the Honeydukes. 

"Tell me more about this business idea you and Fred have", asked Vivienne after they settled themselves in the cosy corner of the Three Broomsticks and were feeding each other sweets and chocolates from the shop and sipping butterbeer. The witch felt like she could explode from sugar and she barely ate any while George already finished one paper bag of their treats. She encouraged him by popping another chocolate square in his mouth. 

"It's not much actually, but we started making some prototypes of the future products last summer targeted at students, causing different things that could excuse them from classes and seem solid. Like nosebleeds, fainting, etc. But it's only the start, of course. We are not limiting ourselves to little pranks. We want to open the shop and sell different merchandise from charmed treats to protective clothes and enchanted items", explained George not meeting her eyes as they played thumb wrestling, but of course he won every time with his long strong fingers. 

"Can I try some of your prototypes? I really would like to see what you've got so far", smiled the witch at Weasley as she let go of his hand to take another sip from her butterbeer, which by the way was really good. George looked really self-conscious talking about his plans and aspirations before, but she couldn't see why, his idea was brilliant. 

"We have some in our dorm, but I wouldn't let you try any of them until they're absolutely safe. We're still on the testing and adjusting stage", warned her the wizard as Vivienne started pouting her lower lip.

"Fine. You want to open it in Diagon Alley?", asked the witch, linking their hands again and leaning back on his shoulder. She looked up to see his expression and he silently nodded, a little crease forming between his brows, eyes clouding with frustration. "That's a lot of money, mon chou. Like a lot". 

"Like I don't know that", George grumbled, straightening himself and leaning his elbows on the table, burying his face in his palms. Vivienne froze as his shoulder stopped supporting her and she now stared at his turned back. 

"Mon rauler", started the witch softly, soothing his back with one palm and scooting closer to place her chin on his shoulder and pressing a few kisses to his neck. "Listen, I'll have my trust fund when I graduate, I could help you out. Also my uncle always looks for some new projects to invest in England, I'm sure if I show him some blueprints, he would be interested".

"I don't need any handouts. I and Fred will figure this out on our own", snapped George sharply, shrugging her chin off his shoulder. Vivienne stared at his back with a hurtful expression as her teeth shut with a loud sound from the impact. 

"Okay, whatever you say. I just wanted to help", mumbled the girl with dry lips, eyeing the back of her boyfriend with concern. She hesitated for a second, then stood up. Vivienne wanted to do this quietly, but the stool screeched when she hit it with her boot. 

"Where are you going?" George turned abruptly at the sound with an anxious expression on his face, reaching out to her hands.

"To the bathroom, thought I'd give you a moment", Vivienne relaxed immediately as he tucked on the corners of her sweater, urging her to return to her seat.

"Please, don't go" Weasley begged and the witch quickly placed herself back on the bench. He circled his big hands around her body and rubbed his nose against her hair. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. It's just money is..is.."

"Sensitive topic?" helped him Vivienne as he paused for word choice. He slowly nodded and groaned a bit against her hair. "Noted. I just don't want you to shut me out. Just talk to me, don't let it bottle up. And if you don't want to talk about something, just let me know. Okay?"

"Okay", George finally agreed, pressing his lips to her temple. "Now, if you're done with your endless list of questions, it's my turn. 

"For now. Go on".

"What are you going to do after you graduate? I bet you have it all figured out and planned", asked George, playing with the ends of the girl's hair with one hand while the other slowly drew circles around her stomach. 

"My mom runs the hospital in Paris, so I spent a lot of time there from an early age. I liked being there and helping as much as I can, so by the time I started Beauxbaton, I was determined to become a Healer. For the last three summers I apprenticed at the hospital and after graduation, I'm going to continue my education there", Vivienne relaxed in the arms of her lover as she enjoyed his fingers slowly going through her hair, but she felt him go tense by the end of her words. 

"It's great, but have you considered doing your Healer apprenticeship here, in Britain?" asked George carefully, and Vivienne turned her head trying to see his expression.

"Pomme d'amour, I see where you're going with it", the witch smiled as George started blushing and she stroked his cheek affectionately, pushing a few of his long hairs behind. "I have never considered it to be honest, but I don't see why I can't apply for an apprenticeship here at St. Mungo's as long as I do what I'm passionate about. I just need a little incentive to do that".

"Sounds good enough for me", George smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, not wanting to press any further. Of course, they both at least once thought where their relationship would go and what they would do after the year ends if they ever make it together until that moment. But for now, they had months ahead and it was enough, they had time to think about it later. 

Vivienne glanced at their empty butterbeer glasses as George had been tormenting her with a million questions for more than an hour. 

"Okay, doudou, you already know my shoe size, favourite colour, runaway accident and embarrassing stories about my first kiss and losing virginity. At least give me a break to get my blush sorted out while I'm going to get us another round until attacking me again", said the witch, getting up to get new drinks. 

"No, I'm going to get them, don't worry", George immediately jumped up, still laughing from Vivenne's ashamed expression. 

"No, Weasley, I'm going to get them", the witch pressed her index finger to his chest, trying to make him sit back, but he was like a stone statue. "A girl can get another set of drinks as you got the first one. Besides, I need some air. I feel so hot".

Vivienne really felt extremely hot in her warm sweater after telling some awkward stories, laughing their heads off and on top of that George radiated so much body heat. She had to get some fresh air before she overheated. 

"Fine", the wizard agreed, taking his seat again. "If you're hot, you could take your sweater off".

Vivienne looked at him with surprise while George leaned back on his seat playing eye contest with her and arched his brow. His expression basically said "I dare you" and it only egged her on.

"Mon cheri", the girl leaned closer to him so no one else could hear what she said next. "I have nothing besides lacy see-through bra underneath this sweater. Are you sure you want me to take it off in front of everyone here?"

She watched closely as George's eyes glistened with lust and his pupils dilated, but otherwise, he didn't show any signs of discomfort at the idea. He cast a quick look around the filled tables and smirked. 

"Sure, do it", said George in a raspy voice, waving his hand in welcoming motion. Vivienne narrowed her eyes at him, trying to see the bluff, but he only looked at her with wicked sparks in his eyes. 

"Well, if you insist", said Vivienne, shrugging her shoulders. 

The witch straightened herself and with a confident movement reached for the corners of her sweater and started pulling it off. George watched her every movement, expecting her to stop any second, but when he saw the first sliver of skin above the waist of her jeans he tensed. He felt his breathing and pulse quicken as he saw the outline of her ribs. And just as he could catch a glimpse of the black lacy bra, he jumped to his full height and placed his hands on top of hers and quickly pulled the sweater back in place. 

As he glanced around to make sure no one else saw what he saw, George turned his eyes to Vivienne's and saw her smirking in a triumphant way. As he now had his hands on her hips, he drew her closer.

"I didn't expect you to do it", he whispered in her ear, a small smile tugging his lips. He really thought she would chicken out, but she surprised him and it was weirdly attractive. 

"I knew you would stop me", she giggled as his lips brushed her earlobe. "And if you didn't I actually have a tank top underneath".

"That's cheating".

"Maybe, but I never said I'd play nice".

"I didn't see any tank top, but I definitely could see the hem of your bra," said George, and as if to prove his point he glided his fingers from her waist to her shoulder blades, until he could catch the outline of her bra, although he could feel some additional thin layer of fabric. 

"It got caught in the sweater", explained Vivienne, soothing her palms against his broad shoulders. "Now, would you be a dear and help me take this sweater off. I want you to get your hands under my sweater and pull the ends of the tank top down". 

George grinned wickedly at her words, he didn't have to be asked twice. He lowered his hands back to her hips and following the fabric of her jeans pulled sideways the corners of her sweater with his thumbs until he could slip inside. Vivienne gasped as his fingertips touched her boiling skin just above the waistline of her jeans, feeling goosebumps cover her arms. She bit her lower lip as he started slowly gliding his palms against her ribcage towards her chest. His fingers gently traced the half-circle lines under her breasts, playing with the lace of her bra. And then he carefully got hold of the wrinkled tank top, without touching her sensitive skin, and pulled it down until his hands reached the jeans again. All this time George carefully watched her every reaction to his touches and he enjoyed every second of it. 

"Now, put your hands up", he said in a low voice, taking the ends of her sweater in his hands. Vivienne obediently raised her hands, desperate for the item to be off. The wizard's touches made the flames go over her skin with new force. Making sure the top stayed in place this time, George pulled the sweater up, helping each her hand to be free of it and gently taking the hair out of the way, so it wouldn't get stuck in the neckline. With the item still in his hands, the wizard looked at his beloved once more. He felt heat rush below his navel as he saw her bare long neck, creamy white shoulders and arms. Black tank top didn't have low cut, but from his higher point, he could see just the outline of lacy bra and heaving small breasts. He swallowed loudly and felt growing pressure in his pants. 

"So much better", sighed Vivienne with relief, finally feeling some cool air on her burning skin. "Now, I'll go and get the drinks. Don't get bored without me".

The witch started towards the counter, turning her head back on the way, and seeing George still with her sweater in his big arms and lustful look made her smile. 

"Two more butterbeers, please", she said to the bartender and started drumming her fingers down the wooden frame. Just as she placed the order the doors to the pub opened and a few figures came in. The girl shivered against the frosty air that followed the visitors. 

"Vivienne, hey" the witch felt a touch to her lower back and turned.

"Hello, Adrian", the girl replied surprised at the appearance of the Slytherin. She curled out of his touch and made a step back to put some distance between them.

"What are doing here all by yourself?" Adrian asked with a crooked smile, his eyes going slowly from her eyes lower and lower. Vivienne felt self-conscious in her tank top under his bold stare and though she knew there was not much to look at in the area of her chest, his gaze seemed to be drawn to that space specifically. 

"I was told Christmas is the best time to explore Hogsmeade, so here am I. And I'm not alone, I've got company", Vivienne answered with a polite smile, wondering why the butterbeers were taking so long. 

"You know, ever since I saw you the first time at the feast, I knew we had met before", suddenly said Adrian and that made the witch turn her gaze back to him. He smiled with his even white teeth as he knew he captured her attention."2 years ago at the Grandma Gretchen Christmas party in Luxembourg. You were wearing this stunning red dress and there were sparkly clips in your hair".

Vivienne opened her mouth slightly in surprise as she remembered that party, although she couldn't quite remember her outfit. Her family could visit five parties like that during the festive season and they often turned into a boring blur. But she wanted to remember that party specifically to be able to tell whether Slytherin was bluffing as he seemed extremely precise. In other conditions, she might have found the gesture cute, but she couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't that simple. 

"Yes, right. Oma Gretchen parties are such a buzzkill, but I'm sorry I'm not sure I remember you from that night. There were quite a lot of people", Vivienne decided to use the moment to quickly excuse herself as the bartender placed her drinks on the counter and she readily grabbed them, while Adrian reached for something hidden in his jacket. "I'm afraid I should be going. It was.."

"Wait, I just wanted to give you something. I saw this hair clip the other day and it reminded me of you and that party", Adrian didn't even let her finish her words and made a step forward so her way back to the tables was blocked by his body. She could have tried to push him or go sideways, but there was little space for any manoeuvre and she had drinks in both hands she didn't want to spill over. " I think it will suit you like no one else".

Vivienne didn't even have time to gasp as he opened a little black velvet box and took out the small clip with red stones and placed it in her hair. His hands were quick and deliberate, but as soon as the clip was secured, his fingers lingered and started slowly tracing her hair down, until he brushed her ear and skin of her neck. 

"It looks perfect on you", he whispered, his eyes devouring her in the hungry stare.

"Adrian, this is very nice of you but hardly appropriate. I can't take it", said Vivienne in a firm way, struggling to keep a polite smile on her face. She wanted to get the clip out of her hair, push Adrian away as his hand still lingered on her bared skin, but she couldn't with her arms full and her back already cornered into the counter. 

Someone was passing by and pushed Adrian with his shoulder, which made him lose his footing and bump into the witch in front of him. Vivienne gasped as a bit of butterbeer spilled on her hands and tank top, and suddenly Adrian's arms were holding on to her waist and his face was inches from hers. 

"Get away from my girlfriend", the angry voice cried out.

Vivienne almost dropped the glasses in her hands as she saw Adrian being pulled almost up in the air and thrown sideways, he staggered a few feet away, falling on the chairs of the nearest tables with a loud crash. George was now coming at him again with vicious glare, his veins on neck and arms protruding, jaws clenched tightly. He looked as though he could turn Slytherin in a little speck of dust with his eyes only. Vivienne shivered in horror at the picture in front of her, everyone else started standing up from their seats to have a look at the encounter. 

"What the hell, Weasley?" screamed Adrian, struggling to get up from the floor. 

"If you ever dare put your hands on my girlfriend again, I'll come for you, Pucey", George promised, towering over Slytherin and shaking with rage. 

"You date this fucking blood traitor?" asked Adrian with a hysterical laugh. He looked at Vivienne who was still frozen in shock by the counter. She just managed to nod as she couldn't quite make her lips move. Adrian's eyes darted between her and George and he started laughing, clapping himself on the thigh. "Is it some kind of joke? Is it one of your charity projects you and your mother love so much?"

George snapped at that, losing last bits of self-control, he grabbed Slytherin by the collar and his fist promptly connected with Adrian's jaw, sending him back on the floor again. 

"No, young man, no fights, get outta here", yelled the owner as George landed another blow, but he ignored him. 

A few other men started pulling George away from the Slytherin. Breathing heavily, he got out of their grip and stormed outside on the street. Vivienne finally snapped out of her shock and almost threw the bloody butterbeers back on the counter. Wiping her sticky hands on her jeans, she rushed to Adrian, who was helped off the floor by a few people. He looked absolutely dishevelled and his lip was bleeding. 

"I'm really sorry about that", the witch started, feeling guilty, but she was more worried about her boyfriend running off into the night. "But you shouldn't have done it. George is my boyfriend, I really like him. I can't take your present, please have it back".

Vivienne quickly undid the clip from her hair, placed it on the table and ran after George. As soon as she stepped outside she felt numb from the frosty air in her thin tank top. The snow was falling even heavier than before and she could barely see anything in front of her. It was already dark outside and the few lamps didn't do justice.

"George", the witch called, trying to see the familiar figure. "George, where are you?"

No one responded, Vivienne started making her way further into the street, squinting through the thick wall of snow. Finally, she could recognize George in the dark tall silhouette, standing by the wall of the next to the Three Broomsticks building. For more than once she praised his ginger hair for being able to spot him in this blizzard. 

"George", she called him again. He didn't turn his head or acknowledged her presence in any way. He was standing covered in fluffy snowflakes with his forehead pressed to the brick wall. She made a few steps forward and bit back a cry as she saw rich specks of blood dripping from his hand and covering white snow, then her eyes darted to the wall with red stain too. "George, what happened there?"

"Sorry if I interrupted your lovely chat with Pucey", George sneered through his teeth, still with his back to her. She never heard him speak to her with so much venom. It made her heart clench with pain. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Vivienne in a trembling voice, her lips already felt numb from the cold and she was shaking. 

"You seemed very cozy with each other until I came along", he was tormenting her with his cruel voice. 

"George, what the hell.."

"No, Vivienne, you what the bloody hell?! How am I supposed to react to that slytherdick with his hands all over you, giving you jewellery and you just standing there at perfect ease", he yelled, punching his fist in the wall again. Vivienne flinched at the sound.

"Stop hurting yourself. He caught me in the moment, I didn't want any of that. He was way out of line but that was hardly the reason to start a fight", sobbed the witch as tears started filling her eyes. 

"How am I supposed to believe it? Isn't he your typical boyfriend material? A stark contrast to myself", let out George, finally turning to face her. He froze for a moment as he took in shaking Vivienne with blue lips, snow covering her bare shoulders. "Merlin's beard, you should go back inside, it's freezing here and you'll get sick".

"You're without your jacket too", protested the girl, trying to suppress her shudders. "I'm not going anywhere while you're mad at me. What the hell do you mean by typical boyfriend material? I like you, not Adrian. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Maybe you like me because I remind you of a charity project?", George was still vibrating with anger, but Vivienne could see the pain in his eyes. Weasley was having an internal battle because he wanted to get to her and make sure she was warm and okay, but his insecurities were too loud, preventing him from thinking clearly and dong the right thing.

"George, you did not?! I don't bloody care for your blood status, money or anything else you compare yourself to Adrian", shouted the witch in disbelief and being angry with him for this stupid assumptions. "I like you, George Fabian Weasley, for who you are and don't you dare accuse me of putting labels, you understand? Or do you consider me some kind of a spoiled rich bitch with thousand requirements list?"

"Of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that", George sighed out in frustration, making a few hesitant steps towards her. "I guess him hitting on you there just set me off completely. I got tired watching how he eats you with his nasty stare and seeing you get so much male attention makes me sometimes doubt why would you choose me. I couldn't let that dick behave like that with you. You're my girlfriend for Godric's sake. I mean, you still are, right?"

"Even though I'm mad at this whole situation and I don't want you to doubt or compare yourself to anyone, especially Adrian Pucey, of course, I'm still your girlfriend. Otherwise, I wouldn't stand here turning into an ice cube. George, this problem won't go away, there might be someone else who will look at me the wrong way, but you have to trust me, okay? I like you for who you are. I mean, it definitely wasn't your looks only. Otherwise, I could always go for your identical twin", said Vivienne through her frozen lips and watched George expression carefully as his angry grimace turned slowly into doubt and then relief. 

"I trust you, I do. I'm sorry for snapping like that", George looked absolutely broken as last traces of rage left his body and his shoulders slouched. "But I'm not sorry for trying to protect you from Pucey. I won't accept anyone else touch you like that. But I promise to work on my anger and self-confidence issues. Now, if you forgive me, can we please go back inside and grab our jackets? I can't stand watching you feeze out here because of me".

As he barely finished his words, Vivienne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her face to his neck. George let out a sigh of relief and circled her waist, drawing her body closer. They both shivered from the icy snow on their clothes but didn't want to let go. 

"Of course I forgive, you didn't do anything wrong in particular. I'm also sorry for making you feel this way and hurting you, but we'll work on that together. And besides, I thought it was kind of hot when you lunged at him with your temper", admitted the witch, smiling in the crook of his neck. 

"Is that so? Then you should see me play Quidditch sometime, that's when I let my temper out", grinned George, placing a kiss to her head. "Now, let's go and grab our clothes, my little icy snowflake".

"Let me guess, you're a Beater?" asked the girl as they started back towards Three Broomsticks. 

"Yes, how did you know? Fred told you?" George surprised, soothing his cold hands down her shoulders to at least spread some warmth through his girlfriend's icy skin. 

"No, it's your hands, they are definitely made for a bat", Vivienne smiled playfully, earning a lustful look from George. 


	4. 4. When I said studying I meant studying

**WARNING: mentions of sexual content, consensual intimacy**

Standing outside in the blizzard in the mere tank top didn't pass without consequences for Vivienne. She felt fine as they took the carriage to return to Hogwarts and savoured the quiet grounds during a little evening stroll before finally saying goodbye, but when she woke up next morning her head was exploding, every move sent sharp needles down her muscles and her whole body was covered in fever sweat. Brilliant, she thought to herself.

As George went down for breakfast the next day he tried to place his girlfriend, but after a quick look, he didn't notice her among her fellow Beauxbaton students, who were already at the Ravenclaw table. Soon he found out about Vivienne's fever and only Madame Maxime stopped him from entering Beauxbaton carriage to his utmost annoyance. He felt like Beauxbaton Headmistress didn't quite like him judging by the disapproving glare she gave him on top of blaming him for one of her brightest students falling ill. So for the next couple of days, George had to bear without seeing his girlfriend and being able only to talk to her through little notes he passed through Marcel or Clara.

" _My dear Vivi,_

_How do you feel? I hate that they won't let me see you. I'm really worried, although Marcel and Clara keep telling me you'll be fine. I'm really sorry that I got you ill. Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better? Get you those sour treats you fancy? Sugar quills? Throw another punch at Pucey? (just kidding) Maybe flowers? Do you like any flowers in particular? Or books? I could sneak some from the library. Please let me know. I already miss you._

_George xx"_

Fred kept sneaking glances at the note George quickly scribbled down and just gave his brother funny look, laughing internally at him being so sentimental. George ignored him, Fred never cared about anyone as much as George did about Vivienne, he couldn't understand it yet. Although he would gladly watch Fred falling for some girl with snacks by his side, ready to throw the jokes like his twin currently did all the time.

" _Mon chéri_ ,

_don't worry about me. In a couple of days, I'll be fine. It was my fault, so don't you dare blame yourself. I'm glad you're alright. You don't have to get me anything, honestly. I'm not really hungry for anything sweet, I actually don't like flowers, I have enough books to keep me company. Although I have one favour. Could you pass me one of your sweaters? Preferably the one you recently wore. I miss you too and I'm sure it will make me feel so much better._

_Vivienne xx_ "

After a few more days of sneaking notes, Vivienne was finally let out of the carriage after classes to go to Madam Pomfrey so she could decide whether she was back on track. The witch had George's sweater on although it lost the last bits of his smell, it made her feel warm and comfortable. Her body still felt sore and tired, but she was done sitting in the carriage like a cage.

Happy after receiving good news at the Hospital Wing, Vivienne decided to check Great Hall for any sign of George. She couldn't wait to see him again and feel his big arms around her body making her safe and warm.

At the entrance she almost bumped into Hermione who looked like she was running from someone, her face was contorted between something like annoyance and hurt, while fingers were tightly gripping the books in her hands.

"Whoa, easy, Hermione. What happened?" asked Vivienne, stopping the witch from storming away by gently placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Nothing, it's really nothing", she answered, avoiding Vivienne's eyes and looking at the top of her shoes.

"Is it Ron again?" Vivienne inquired carefully, trying to meet the young witch's gaze. Over the course of the last month, she had an opportunity to observe everyone in George friends' group and she picked on some tension between Hermione and Ron. Usually composed and level-headed Hermione was easily swayed by something Ron said or did and Beauxbaton had her suspicions, that young Gryffindor had some early feelings for the Weasley she couldn't quite comprehend to the full extent.

"Ron and Harry don't have dates to the ball yet, so he tried asking me", finally admitted the girl, her face again flaming with anger.

"That's great, right?" surprised Vivienne as she couldn't quite understand Hermione's reaction.

"Great?" gasped Gryffindor girl, her brows shooting up in the sky. "I think he had an abrupt moment of revelation that I'm actually a girl and could pass as someone he could ask to the ball to not embarrass himself and come alone. He actually thought no one else would bother to ask me, but I already have a date ".

"Boys can be so stupid, but Ron is especially thick-headed, he'll come around", assured Vivienne, immediately picking up on the date detail. "You better spill the tea and say who you are going with".

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink and she smiled secretly, tugging a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked around, noticing as more people started going out of the Great Hall and they were no longer alone.

"Perhaps I'll tell you later, sorry I have to go", whispered Hermione and started going down the corridor. "By the way, George and Fred were sitting in the Great Hall by Harry and Ron before I ran into you. Go ahead, he really missed you".

Hermione gave out a little laugh before turning away and meddling with other students. Vivienne smiled to herself and entered the big doors after letting pass a group of Hufflepuffs.

She scanned the room for her redhead, the Hall was quite packed, everyone was working on the different assignments as the end of the term was right around the corner. The witch quickly saw familiar Gryffindor uniform and two redheaded twins, who were writing something down. She hastily started towards them, her heart leaping out of her chest eager to join her boyfriend and receive his sweet kisses when her path was suddenly chopped by a tall dark figure.

"Mrs Crestfall, I presume. Gryffindor students are unavailable at the moment as they're working on the assignment. I suggest you try to seek their company other time", Professor Snape said, barely lifting his eyes from the student's notebook he was reading.

"Excuse me, Professor", only mouthed Vivienne, disappointment furrowing her features as she glanced one more time towards twins and turned away towards the exit.

George's attention immediately caught up on the Crestfall name and his head shot up to see Vivienne standing in front of Snape. He knew he missed her, but seeing her again turned all his insides into jelly and all he wanted to do was immediately envelop her in a tight hug and breathe in her subtle honey and lavender scent to make sure she was real and not his sweet dream. Her skin looked very pale against her black hair and eyes still had some post-sickness glow, but to him, she looked absolutely beautiful. Weasley immediately noticed she wore his maroon sweater, sleeves rolled up and long end tucked into jeans in the front. Pleasant warmth spread through his body as their eyes locked for a second before Snape's words caught up with him and he saw how Vivienne pressed her lips and turned to leave.

After exiting the Great Hall with a heavy heart the witch decided to go straight to the library to start on some of her final assignments before the term ends. She always studied in the carriage before with the rest, but after a few days of imprisonment there it felt too suffocating and she was curious to check out the local library.

"Vivi", she heard a familiar voice cry out her name and by the time she turned her head she felt strong hands circle her waist, lifting her in the air. Breathing in George's spicy pine scent, Vivienne enveloped his shoulders into a hug as he pressed her close to his chest. "I missed you".

George breathed against her neck with warm puffs of air that made her shiver. She withdrew a bit to see his face and savour in all the little details she missed these past days, he looked at her affectionately with his soft hazel eyes smiling crookedly. She felt her chest fill with butterflies and her body was buzzing with excitement.

"I missed you too", the girl smiled before pressing her lips to his and snaking her legs around his torso. George smirked through the kiss, pressing her to the wall and receiving a soft moan from her mouth in return. His hands started wandering down her body to hips, squeezing them gently as their kiss deepened and turned from soft to lustful. Vivienne tugged on his hair leaning her core into his body as he bit her bottom lip, tugging on it. They both groaned against their mouthes loudly, struggling to breathe normally.

"Nothing to see here, move everyone move", heard George his brother's voice and turned his head, still holding Vivienne's waist protectively. He totally forgot they were in the middle of the corridor by giving in to his emotions, so he was surprised to see Harry and Ron staring at both of them with blushing cheeks while Fred shooed a couple of younger students away who stood with mouths ajar.

"Oops", mouthed Vivienne, easing her legs on his hips and he helped her to get on her own two, but didn't let go, tucking her small body back close to his chest.

"You two, not in the middle of the corridor for all the second years to see", complained Fred, shaking his head disapprovingly, while at the same time winking at Vivienne. "I see you've recovered, Paris. Good to see you back, because my brother seriously started getting on my nerves with his whimpering. Anyways, kids, have fun".

"It's nice to see you too, Frederick", replied Vivienne with a smirk, while Fred tucked on Harry and Ron's collars to break Immobulus spell and make them move down the corridor.

"Sorry, I'm so selfish", said George returning his worried gaze to his girlfriend and kissing her forehead softly. "I got caught up in the moment. How do you feel? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm completely fine. Don't you think Madame Maxime wouldn't let me out otherwise?" Vivienne assured him, stroking his cheek gently as he leaned into her palm with a puppy grin.

"Good, you really had me worried", George admitted, his hands caressing her waist. "Do you want to get out and go somewhere? It's not yet dark completely, we could walk down by the lake".

Vivienne sighed heavily as she wanted nothing more than that, her eyes wandered down his face as his expression immediately fell from her reaction.

"I can't, I have a few finals to prepare to and assignments to finish. It's my final year, so Madame Maxime doesn't go easy on us. I actually wanted to ask you to show me your library. Care to join me perhaps?", she asked with a playful wink as George's face lit back up again and he broke into a wicked grin.

"Let me grab my things from the dormitory and we'll do some studying together", he wiggled his eyebrows at her as she rolled her eyes.

"When I said studying I meant studying".

"Isn't that what I said?" George winked at her and tugged her down the corridor as she couldn't help but smile at him.

When they entered the library, Vivienne was gaping with awe at the cozy endless shelves with dusty old books flickering in the warm lamplight. She liked it immediately.

"I know a look of a bookworm when I see one", George whispered against her ear, tickling her ribs lightly with his fingertips. "Don't tell me you're like Granger".

"Bless you Hermione doesn't hear it, you all are too harsh on her", said Vivienne giving him a scolding look. "What if I'm even worse?"

"Then suddenly I'm into nerdy girls", he gave her a lopsided smile, his eyes hovering to her pouty lips. George couldn't help himself but find it hot when she teased him or scolded him, crossing her arms against her chest and making a face. All he wanted to do was press her against the bookshelf and snog her until their lips were sore.

"Is that so?" Vivienne raised her brow while drawing her index finger against his shirt and playing with his Gryffindor tie.

"Yes", he breathed, their lips almost touching, just hovering near each other with a sweet longing.

"Ahem, this a library, young people, not Madam Puddifoot's", they both heard a voice, breaking off their trance. George only grinned, while Vivienne blushed and mumbled apologies to the librarian, who gave them a disapproving look before disappearing down the row.

Taking George's hand she started looking for some free places for them to occupy, she noticed a free table in the centre of the library as everything seemed very packed. She led George towards there, but he stopped tugging on her arm, making her turn back.

"Do you really want to sit here?" asked the wizard, looking around at all the other students cramped in the library with furrowed brows. "Maybe we can find something more quiet and private".

Geroge started making his way down the bookshelves, turning to other rows when he saw all the neat corners filled while Vivienne just proposed to give up on the idea and get back to the free table.

"No, that's not how it goes. Leave it to me", George said, catching sight of one particularly cozy corner with a few first years. He grinned happily and quickly approached them. "Hey kiddos how about I give each one of you a sickle and you give me your seat? What do you think?"

Vivienne caught up with him and propped herself against the bookshelf, admiring the view from the side with a light smirk as the younger students looked at George with calculating eyes before communicating with each other through knowing glares.

"Two sickles", said a Ravenclaw boy, twirling a pencil between his fingers, "for each".

"Fine, but that's a complete robbery", groaned George, putting sickles on the table.

"Well, next time try coming earlier to have better seats or pay the price", only answered the boy, inspecting the sickles with a diligent eye, before passing the rest to his friends as Vivienne snickered in her hand, trying so hard not to laugh.

"I can't believe these kids these days", George complained, leading Vivienne to the chair by the waist. "You heard how he talked to me?"

"I mean he was reasonable, go easy on them", smiled Vivienne, taking her seat and starting to get out her parchment and books from the little bag with extendable charm she carried around.

"Do you need anything else? Books? Documents?" George asked placing his own things on the table. Vivienne only shook her head. "Okay, I need a few things, be right back".

With a soft kiss to her temple, he disappeared around the bookcase. The witch actually enjoyed the little corner George got them, it was kind of on the intersection of the bookshelves, so no one could see them unless they reached the end of the row, it was quiet and through the nearby window, she could still see the beautiful winter wonderland outside.

Vivienne took out her to-do list and decided to start on her final Herbology essay on the healing properties of plants. She took out the notes she made previously and 3 different books to finish her draft.

George reappeared after she read a few pages with a stack of his own, bumping it on the table with a smack. At first, Vivienne didn't have any problem with concentrating on the Japanese healing roots, but soon she couldn't help being distracted as George's hand was casually stroking her knee, sending goosebumps down her arms, his thigh and shoulder really close radiating body heat and making her core pulse. Sometimes he would let go of her knee and play with the ends of her hair, tugging a piece behind her ear and pressing a kiss to her neck. She even forgot what she was reading when George's palm rose higher this time, caressing her thigh.

"Mon chéri, you need to stop", finally gave in Vivienne, pushing his hand away and scooting further from him in her chair.

"What?" asked George with a hurt expression, taking the pencil from his mouth and looking at her bewildered. "What did I do?"

"I can't concentrate on my essay when your touches make me want to drop everything and snog you", admitted Vivienne, blushing to the tips of her ears and trying to hide her face behind the book cover.

"Is that so?" grinned George with satisfaction, reaching to her and putting the book down on the table so he could see her expression. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No", quickly answered the witch, because she wanted his presence, it made her weirdly calm and safe. She hesitantly took his palm, brushing his knuckles with her thumb, thinking. "Maybe we could establish some rules".

"Like what?" asked George, raising a brow expectedly, he already seemed invested in it, showing off a crooked smile.

"Maybe we could let ourselves do something after we finish some chunk of work. For example, I finish my notes for the essay and you finish yours bit and we can give each other 5 minutes before going back to work", suggested Vivienne, still looking at her boyfriend's hand, casually resting on the table, obediently taking the witch's playful strokes.

"Snowflake", he said in a low voice, taking her chin with his other hand and lifting it to meet her wandering dark blue eyes. "If only I had such incentive to study last year for my O.W.L.S, I might have passed more than 3. I'm all up for this play".

Vivienne sighed in relief and watched with affection how George let go of her chin and scooted further from her, burying himself back in his book. Pencil found its way back towards George's mouth and Vivienne didn't notice how she kept staring at him as he looked so attractive casually reading with a serious expression until George raised his eyes catching her red-handed.

"I thought we were meant to go back to studying and here you are already breaking the rules", the Weasley smirked over the book cover.

"Sorry", Vivienne said, shaking her head to break the trance. "It's not my fault you're so handsome".

"Love, you're not making it easy. One more look or uncareful word and I might lose the last bits of self-control and I wouldn't care that we're in the library", he growled in a raspy voice, tapping the pencil against his chin. Vivienne felt her insides clench at the promise and her body growing weak.

"Sorry", she said once again, returning her gaze to the notes that kept jumping in front of her eyes for a few moments as she tried to steady her drumming heart. She bit her lip, trying the pain to overshadow her desire. The witch kept scolding herself as she couldn't remember herself being so weak because of a boy. George Weasley could become the death of me, she thought.

After an hour or so Vivienne was satisfied with her progress so far, her Herbology essay draft was perfectly arranged and she had only to rewrite it on the fresh parchment, she could easily use self-writing quill for that. She thought that she could easily have time for her research paper on rare poison potions.

"Mon chou, how are you doing? I'm done with my essay draft", the girl asked putting away Herbology books and spreading a new piece of parchment in front of her.

"Give me 10 minutes, snowflake", he said without lifting his eyes as he quickly scribbled words on the parchment still nibbling the poor pencil.

With a light smile Vivienne took out the quill and started on rewriting the essay, as the quill got to work, she took another book about poisons and started slowly scanning it for some new information, making notes on the spare parchment.

"I'm done", she heard a whisper against her ear and hot breath tickled her neck as George circled her waist drawing her body to his.

Vivienne immediately dropped her book, her hands reaching to his shoulders and slowly going to his long hair, feeling the smooth strands between her fingers. George grabbed her legs with one hand and lifted them so they now rested on his thighs. His mouth still wondered around her neck, leaving soft kisses as he started slowly to tease her and use his teeth. Vivienne moaned, putting more pressure on his shoulders and squirming in his hold at the bite.

"You like that?" George breathed against her skin, lifting his face a bit to see her expression. Her cheeks were flushed, erasing sick paleness and her eyes were unfocused, pupils dilated. He liked seeing her like this, just the realisation that he could make her feel good filled his whole body with warmth.

"Very much", she let out, grabbing him by the collar and pressing her lips to his.

It was George's time to let out a moan as the witch tucked on his tie, drawing him even closer to her, her one hand slowly grazing his shoulder and then resting on his thigh, he felt blood rush under his navel. He grabbed her bottom, squeezing the flesh through the fabric and lifted her body, so she now sat in his lap, each leg resting on the side of his thighs. The kiss deepened and Vivienne let out a little giggle as George's hands found its way under her sweater and his fingers tickled her ribs and played with the hem of the bra.

Keeping in mind her reaction to his teeth, George started slowly moving his lips down first to her jaw, then to her earlobe and then slowly making its way to the neck of the sweater, making light and more rough bites in the process. Vivienne made a soft moan, pressing her core into him desperate for more contact, her fingers were wild in his hair as George worked on her sensitive spot. So she decided to make him catch a breath too, securing her position by taking his shoulders, she started lightly moving her hips. Noticing her motions, George immediately grabbed her thighs, involuntarily pressing her closer to his groin. Their lips met again in a passionate dance, while the witch continued her terrorising movements, feeling the growing pressure in his pants until it was too obvious to ignore.

"I'm really sorry", mumbled George, breaking away and putting some distance between their bodies, his hand desperately trying to hide his bulge. "I can't exactly control it".

"It's totally fine, mon petitou. I on the contrary should take it as a compliment, I guess. I'm in oversized clothes, look like a sick wax figure and you still find me attractive", she smiled from her place, resting an elbow on the table.

"You in my clothes is one of the hottest things I have ever seen", George smiled shyly, massaging his neck. "And you're always beautiful to me, no matter what".

The wizard leaned back to the girl and placed a light kiss to her smiling lips. She tried to deepen their kiss, but he took her hand softly and withdrew.

"I would love nothing more than continue, but I'm afraid if we do, I won't be able to hold on for long and it would be just embarassing", he admitted, his cheeks flaming to the colour of his bright hair and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Don't worry about it, mon chou, I understand", the witch assured him, hiding her smile behind her sleeve. She rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed her book. "I'm also okay with cuddling".

They didn't have much more time alone when Ron stormed out of the corner, immediately blushing at the cosy sight of them. Somehow they managed to control their hormones and just read their books, while Vivienne rested her head on George's shoulder with his arm draped around her middle.

"Here you are..Sorry", immediately mumbled Ron upon seeing their cuddling. "Fred and Lee been looking for you, made me search here. You have to get down for dinner and Fred mentioned something about Filch".

"Thanks, Ickle Ronniekins.Ie and Vivi will be there in a minute. And don't blush me here like you haven't seen a couple cuddling, Gee", George laughed as Ron looked quite uncomfortable for having to see them together and delivering the news.

"What's that about Filch?" asked Vivienne as they started gathering their things to head to dinner.

"Oh, just a little early Christmas present for him", George broke into his most wicked grin that the witch knew promised nothing good, it usually accompanied him and Fred doing something stupid.

***  
Vivienne came earlier than usual to breakfast. She greeted Angelina and sat not far away from her, Katie and Alicia. Gryffindor's chasers as she learned. They were discussing their gowns to the ball as it was right around the corner.

"Who are you going with then?" asked Vivienne, spreading jam on her toast. After dinner yesterday, she finished her research on rare potions and started reviewing for semi-finals, and honestly, it drained her, so she was starving.

"I don't have a date to the ball, but that's okay. I can always be independent and go stag", Angelina shrugged, taking a sip from her cup.

"I'm gonna be honest, guys are so stupid and they will definitely regret not asking you as soon as they see you in your beautiful dress. If I didn't date George, I would have gone stag like you. It can be also fun, no limits as to dance partners", Vivienne winked at Gryffindor girl as a smile spread across her face.

Angelina thanked her and after a little chit-chat about the ball and studying Vivienne returned to her breakfast and notes she tried to review for her semi-finals. She even saw Harry, Ron and Hermione grab breakfast, but there was no sign of twins.

She already finished eating when Lee and Fred entered the Great Hall and sat next to her.

"Good morning, Paris", grinned Fred, already stuffing in his mouth a big piece of toast. "I don't know what you did to my brother yesterday, but he was in a great mood, so very much thank you".

Vivienne rolled her eyes as Fred winked at her and Lee snickered behind his goblet.

"Good morning, boys. I hope your prank on Filch went well and you didn't get into trouble and George isn't in detention or something, because I'm very much curious where is he", said the witch with a warning glare, because she was looking forward to seeing her boyfriend before a hard day and her chances of seeing him in the morning lessened with each passing second.

"No, it went great. Thanks for asking. You should have seen Filch's face", Lee broke into a loud laugh, clapping his knee.

"Sorry, Paris, but George won't come down for breakfast, he is busy, something to do with your Christmas present", explained Fred as both boys smiled secretly exchanging knowing looks. "I hope you have your Christmas present ready".

"I got it covered", Vivienne couldn't help but smile and wanted to hide her blushing face, but remembered she had her usual tight ponytail, which didn't provide cover, but it reminded her of another important thing. "Speaking of Christmas, who did you ask to the ball, Frederick?"

The twin's face immediately fell and suddenly his plate became very much interesting.

"Don't tell me you haven't asked anyone yet", fumed the witch remembering Angelina's face.

"I wanted to, honestly", Fred said raising his hands in the air in defeat. "It's just me and Angelina are great friends and I want it to stay that way, so I thought if I asked her she would think it differently and it would get too awkward. I don't know anyone I would want to ask, especially as all Beauxbaton girls are taken. Are you sure everyone's taken? Maybe there is one particularly pretty girl left? Her date has fallen ill to chickenpox and Fred Weasley will storm in and save the day, comfort poor lady over this distress".

Lee couldn't stop laughing as Vivienne only glared at Fred.

"Keep dreaming", she only answered. "Everyone is taken".

"Maybe I could go with you?"

"I'm going with your brother, you silly", Vivienne couldn't honestly believe Fred and his nonsense. He had some serious commitment issues as he was struggling to ask the girl to the ball in fear she will take it as something more.

"We could go as trio. I mean we look identical, no one will even notice, or if they do they'll think they had too much pumpkin juice and see double", continued Fred, and even Lee couldn't understand if he was serious or joking.

"No", said Vivienne firmly, pinching his arm to get his attention. "Listen to me, Frederick, you will go and ask Angelina or someone else you like and just suggest to go to the ball as friends and have a nice evening if you're so afraid they think of it differently. I'm sure Angelina would be happy to go as friends, because she wants to go to the ball and have fun, not because she wants to chain you to some relationship".

"You really think so?" asked Fred with a bewildered expression.

"Man, I think she is right", said Lee, nodding his head, chewing on his breakfast.

"See?" exclaimed Vivienne, pointing to Lee. She stood up and started gathering her notes. " Just do it until someone better asks her. And tell your brother that I'll be in the library later today studying for finals if he wants to see me".

"Okay, which one? See, I have a lot" asked Fred grinning as Vivienne already started towards the exit.

"Not funny, Frederick" she answered.

"I'm seriously though, which brother?" he continued.

"I hope Angelina says "no" to your arse", Vivienne said lastly, turning her head and rolling her eyes at beaming Weasley. She knew why she immediately chose George, she would never handle Fred in a relationship.

***  
Vivienne had her first semi-finals and after grabbing some food from the Great Hall she escaped to the library. Luckily the library wasn't full yet and she was happy to find their yesterday's spot free. The witch quickly spread her revision notes and to-do list on the table and started on the work.

She jumped as someone eased beside her in the chair and a bag was put on the table.

"Sorry, snowflake, didn't mean to startle you", said George, kissing her temple. "Brought you some sugar for the brains".

Vivienne beamed looking up at smiling George as he put his hand around her waist and showed her the paper bag from Honeydukes.

"Mon chéri, where did you get that? Did you go to Hogsmeade? How?" she wondered, picking her nose in the bag and grinning as there were lots of sour sweets she liked last time.

"Let's just say that I know some ways around", he winked at her and taking a piece from the bag he encouraged her to open her mouth and put the treat on her tongue. "How was your day?"

"A bit tiresome, but I got E and O in Herbology and Potions, which is great, so I'm just cramming for Transfiguration and DADA tomorrow", she said chewing the candy and aiming for another one already.

"I knew I dated a genius, I'm so proud", George said with a smile before reaching to cup her face and placing a soft kiss to her mouth that tasted like sugar and strawberry.

"What about you?" Vivienne asked, gingerly accepting sweets from George's hand.

"Nothing special, pulled a few pranks, handed in assignments, sneaked to Hogsmeade and terribly missed my little snowflake", George said, playing with the hem of her blue uniform.

"I missed you too, doudou, but I'm afraid our day won't be much different from yesterday's. I still need to study for these semi-finals and remain focused", Vivienne sighed, putting her hand on top of George's as his fingers started exploring her knee and going up.

"That's why I brought the sweets and offer my services to help you. I have only one assignment left and I could quiz you. Maybe for each wrong answer you could take something off", the wizard teased her, tugging on the ribbon of her uniform.

"I like the quiz idea, but no stripping", she said with a little laugh, playfully hitting his shoulder with her notebook.

"Such a buzz killer", he groaned, placing another kiss to the tip of her nose. He looked at her closely as she looked quite different than yesterday. Of course she wore her uniform and had her hair tied in a ponytail, but she usually wore slightest makeup if any, but today her eyes were smudged with thin black line and her lashes were black as coal and even longer than usual, making her gaze cat-like and extremely seductive. "I like what you did with your eyes. It looks extremely sexy".

Vivienne smiled at him, batting her lashes for the full effect, causing butterflies in his stomach and lower. George hoped he didn't swallow too loudly for her to hear.

"Thank you. I received early Christmas present from my mom, because I barely brought any makeup with me, so I felt playful this morning. Glad you liked it".

Study session went much smoother the second time. While George worked on his assignment, Vivienne reviewed all her notes to get ready for the quiz.

"I think transfiguration formula was the last one", said George, looking back to her notes. "I mean we could try Human Transfiguration in practice, but I wouldn't want to end up being a guinea pig if something goes wrong".

Vivienne took her notes back, putting them on the table and enveloped her arms around George's neck.

"Don't worry, I would never let you stay a guinea pig", she said, meeting his lips for a rewarding kiss. "Maybe I would only show you to Fred and Lee first".

"Evil", George grinned, biting her lip for revenge.

She moaned and let him explore her mouth with his tongue as his hands worked around her uniform skirt. Vivienne started making her way with kisses to the wizard's jaw and then his neck as he breathed heavily against her ear. His hands were long lost under her skirt, squeezing her thighs.

Vivienne placed her hands against his chest, drawing small circles and felt George try to shift to another position. She lowered her hand until it brushed against his erection. He stiffened and tried to move his hips further away, but Vivienne placed her palm on his thigh, moving slowly to his bulge.

"Love, I swear, if you move any closer I will cream my pants and I wouldn't want to do that in front of you", groaned George, swearing under his breath and trying very hard to think of something disgusting like Snape naked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to", said Vivienne, biting her lip with a concerned look and scooting a bit further from him. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"A bit, but I'll be okay. Give me a minute".

During dinner, Fred was bragging about inviting Angelina to the ball, while Vivienne rolled her eyes, but she was happy she put some sense into him. She was making puppy eyes with George when someone interrupted them.

"Hello, Vivienne! My name is Justin", the witch turned at her name and saw an attractive Hufflepuff boy with a cocky grin and a beautiful mop of blonde hair. "I was wondering if you would change your mind and go to the ball with me".

She heard George drop his fork and others snicker quietly, but everyone was turned to Vivienne to see her reaction. She herself nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

"Justin, that's very nice of you, but I already have a date and he is right here", she said, smiling politely, leaning against George's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend and I'm right here", said George with a furious expression and clenched jaw. He placed his hand on her shoulder, pressing her to his chest a bit too tightly.

"Oh, sorry, I just heard something different and thought I had a chance", he explained, scratching his neck awkwardly and looking at the girl hopefully one more time. "Anyways, if you change your mind or something else comes up, I'd be honoured".

"If my date doesn't show for some reason, I'll rely on you", she joked, kissing George's cheek.

With a cocky wink, Justin returned to the Hufflepuff table. Vivienne could practically hear steam coming from George's ears. He suddenly stood up.

"I need a minute of your attention. I am George Weasley and am the boyfriend of Vivienne Crestfall from Beauxbaton Academy if someone didn't know or has any doubts. Some of you fellas try and steal her from me or dare ask her to the ball, forget about it or you'll deal with me and my twin. Sorry for interruption. Enjoy your dinner", said George with so much determination, that everyone actually shut up for a bit, and climbed down from the bench. His hands were still shaking from anger or jealousy.

"Are you mad at me?" Vivienne whispered in his ear, placing her hand softly on his chest. She felt him relax against her hair, breathing in deeply to calm down.

"No, never at you. At horny teenage boys", he said with a shade of laugh, placing a little kiss to the corner of her lips.

***  
Vivienne made up her mind in the library what she wanted to do and she was determined to fulfil her plan.

After dinner she separated George from his mates, she wanted some alone time and he quickly agreed.

"This should be fine, anyone rarely uses it in daylight. Doubt someone would pop up after dinner", said George leading Vivienne in by her waist. "I just don't get why you wanted empty classroom.."

The witch silenced him with a kiss, lips slowly moving against his mouth, teasing him with the tip of her tongue. The wizard quickly took the lead, circling her waist with one hand and placing another behind her head, carefully guiding her movements. As their kiss deepened, breaths grew more hazard and hands wilder, Vivienne had to lean against the desk for support as her legs grew weak and her body buzzed from his touches.

George let out a soft groan as her hands wandered on his chest and played with his buttons, although he stiffened as her hand reached below his navel and brushed his growing erection.

"Snowflake, what are doing?" he hissed, catching her hand.

"You don't want me to?" she asked, her eyes glistening in the dim light of the classroom. She bit her lip, taking a step away.

"No, no, no" quickly objected George, understanding her confusion. He took her shoulders and rubbed them in a comforting way, making her turn back to him. "I just want to make sure that you don't do anything you would regret or that makes you uncomfortable. Honestly, you don't have to do anything now. We're in no rush. I promise, my erection won't go away".

"Mon chéri, I want to. You don't have to worry about me. So unless you don't want me to, I won't do anything out of line", she said, placing her hand on his chest once again and looking him closely in the eyes for any sign of hesitation or doubt. But she could only see tenderness, slowly overtaken by lust in the hazel lakes.

"I want you to, Merlin, you can't imagine how much", he said finally in a husky voice, cupping her chin and enveloping her in a deep long kiss.

He eased his hold on her other hand and guided it to his bulge. Vivienne grinned through the kiss, her both hands moving lower as she started undoing his belt and rubbing her palm against his hardness. George started breathing sharply, losing control.

As the witch unzipped his pants, she led him closer to the desk, so he could prop himself against it. Her hand slipped into his boxers, stroking his length as she kissed his neck with light bites. George gripped the desk behind him to keep steady, he groaned through his teeth and swore occasionally.

When Vivienne was satisfied with her handwork, she pulled boxers down and glanced at his erection with wide eyes. The witch swallowed loudly, doubting her abilities for a moment. She hesitantly kneeled in front of him and looked up to see George's blissful eyes. His mouth was half-opened, blush spread across his freckled face and long hair all ruffled from her fingers. He never looked more beautiful to her.

"Love, you really don't have to.." George managed, brushing her hair with one hand. He was ashamed of his thoughts as she stood in front of him on her knees. Her plump lips all red from kissing and so arousing, her eyes seductive as hell and so innocent at the same time. He wanted her mouth wrapped around him so badly, but he also didn't want to hurt her. There was no way she would be able to take his length in, but his dirty mind dreamt of pushing her head as deep as it could go. He tried to shake that thought away.

Vivienne kept pumping him with her hand until slowly reaching to him with her mouth and stroking his head with the tip of her tongue. George's hips thrust forward at the touch and Vivienne wrapped her lips around his erection and started bobbing her head, sucking in her cheeks. But soon she realised it couldn't go as she wouldn't last long, she barely took him in and already felt the desire to gag.

With a sudden thrust of his hips, Vivienne gagged and started coughing as the tip touched the back of her throat and she let go, trying to calm down her nausea instincts. She closed her eyes, facing the floor and felt George's arms around her in soothing motions.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go further, I'm really sorry", said George in a broken voice. "Please, love, say something".

"I'll be fine. Just give me a second", said Vivienne, feeling her throat. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and cast a quick spell to ease the itching in her throat and another spell she learned her last year from the girls at the dormitory. "We're not finished".

"What did you do?" asked George, tucking a piece of hair that found its way from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Just a very peculiar spell I learned from more experienced girls at school last year. Knew it would come handy", she gave him a light smile. "No gagging".

"Are you sure?" he asked, still feeling guilty for earlier.

"Yes, I want to make you feel good".

Vivienne pressed him against the desk and stroked with her hand until his erection returned to its previous state. This time she slower wrapped her mouth around and tested how far she could go. George watched her movements carefully from above, his nails digging into the wood from the effort to keep still as his mind was growing crazy from her actions. With each sucking motion, she went lower, he could feel his tip slam against her throat, but she didn't make any sounds or show signs of discomfort.

George couldn't help himself, his one hand went to stroke her cheek and he reached behind her head, brushing her hair and just lightly pressing her head. She immediately picked up on his guidance and quickened her pace. He breathed in hazard gulps, biting his lip and clenching his jaw, trying to keep quiet. His hips started to thrust into her as he was on the verge of release.

"Love, I'm coming", growled George, letting go of her head, so she could withdraw.

He gasped loudly as she pressed her lips harder around him, making him cry out and find his sweet release. Vivienne swallowed everything and withdrew breathing heavily. A few tears trickled down her cheeks and she reached to her wand to cast another healing spell to ease the pain in her throat.

George, still holding onto the desk, circled Vivienne's waist and helped her to her feet, pressing her to his chest and kissing her hair, her face still turned away from him.

"Vivi, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" George asked, trying to reach her face, see her expression.

"I'm fine, mon amour. Just not used to your size yet", she promised through a little smile, though little tears on top of her lashes betrayed her voice. She felt good but sore at the same time. Although healing spell already started making its work, so she would be completely fine in a minute.

"Love, I'm really sorry, you didn't have to go that hard", George said, placing little kisses around her face and then slowly soothing her raw lips.

"Did I make you feel good?" asked Vivienne through the kiss, enjoying his rubbing motions on her back.

"You can't even imagine", he whispered in return, trying to express his feelings through his lips, his touches, his fingertips.

"That's all that matters".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about this last bit. If it's too soon or seems rushed, I can easily remove it without affecting the story in terms of plot. Or it's fine as the next chapter gets more steamy.


	5. 5. Tis the season

WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF SEXUAL CONTENT, CONSENSUAL INTIMACY

George returned to the Gryffindor tower after walking Vivienne to the carriage and having asked a dozen times if she was okay after what she had done and if he had been too rough. After hearing reassuring murmurs and receiving loving kisses, he finally relaxed and played on repeat in his head their sweet moment all the way to the Common Room.

With a tired sigh, George threw himself on the bed and took off his tie.

"Hi, Georgie! I was about to go to the shower, but I'll be kind today and let you go first. Bet you need to take off some steam after seeing your girlfriend like you usually do", Fred winked at his brother from his own bed, putting aside his notebook.

"No, I'm fine, you can go", only said George with a dreamy look as he put his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling with a silly half-smile.

"What? No way", Fred immediately jumped up from his bed, receiving a few curious stares from their roommates. "Did you do it then? No, you didn't. She couldn't, Merlin's beard. Tell me!"

Fred was jumping excitedly on the corner of George's bed, while his twin deliberately ignored him and his pleas.

"I'm not telling you anything, you little perv. We didn't do anything together", George groaned, hiding his face in the pillow from his brother's curious eyes.

"Well, if you didn't do anything together, then it means she did something to you and your little friend", Fred started thinking, tapping himself on the chin. "Bloody hell, she blew you off".

George immediately stood up from his seat and threw the pillow at Fred to make him shut up as he exclaimed quite loudly and he didn't want his private life to become public knowledge.

"Shut up, you idiot. No need for all the Gryffindor tower to hear about it", George hissed angrily, slapping his brother with his tie across the shoulder as Fred used the pillow as a shield.

"I can't believe it, you lucky git", said Fred this time in a lower voice, but his eyes were glistening wickedly. "I mean, if you're even close as big as I am, she must really fancy you to take that all in".

"Get lost, you perv", growled George, pushing his brother off his bed. Fred sexualising Vivienne turned on his protective instincts and he didn't want to share even the dreams and thoughts of her with anyone, least of all his twin. "And don't you dare think about her that way".

"What else am I supposed to think of in the shower?" asked Fred with an innocent smile, taking his bathrobe and a towel.

"Fred, I swear..", fumed George.

"I'm only joking..maybe", and Fred quickly ran to the bathroom before George started throwing punches.

***  
Vivienne was in a good mood when she headed to breakfast the next day. Yes, she had 2 semi-finals and another test evaluating her healer apprenticeship progress the next day, but she felt quite confident about them.

Just as she entered the Great Hall with Marcel and Clara at her heels, she saw George smile at her as he stood up from his seat. His gaze quickly took her all in, brushing slowly from head to toes. She opted to wear her new over the knee boots her mom sent her with early Christmas presents, which defined her long lean legs, her short uniform skirt leaving just a glimpse of black tights between two clothing items. Her cat-like eyeliner was back in place, making her blue eyes pop against Beauxbaton uniform.

"Morning, love", George greeted her, kissing her cheek and putting an arm around her waist.

"Morning, mon amour", Vivienne replied with a smile as he helped her to her seat. She was squeezed between George and Marcel.

"Morning, Paris", said Fred with a smirk, winking at the Beauxbaton. George growled quietly beside, shooting a warning glare at his twin.

"Morning, Frederick. Is there any particular reason you look so smug?" Vivienne asked, feeling George's arm tighten around her core and wincing slightly. She put a calming hand on his knee and heard him sigh.

"Nothing, just happy you two are getting along. And I and Georgie are having another Christmas prank in mind. What's there to be sad about?" only explained Fred, still smirking, but returning to his plate. George only shook his head, turning to Vivienne, his face immediately relaxed and turned soft all over again.

"Hey, I brought you something", said George, shaking a paper bag of Honeydukes treats and putting them beside Vivienne's plate. "You need the energy for your semi-finals today".

"Thank you, mon chéri, you really gonna spoil me", she smiled, looking inside the bag. But George stopped her as she tried to pop a sweet in her mouth. "No, dessert after proper breakfast".

George helped her with a bowl of granola and started spreading jam on a piece of toast, her favourite breakfast options. With a silly happy smile, she took a spoon and started slowly eating, trying to listen to the common talk, while her eyes couldn't leave George's face in all his morning glory.

"Okay, listen up, everybody", said Lee putting his goblet down and rubbing his hands, waiting till everyone from their small circle looked up at him expectedly. "As this Christmas is special and no one is going home I thought that we could spend Christmas Eve together, do some fun. We could occupy our common room, sneak the best treats from the kitchen. What do you guys think?"

Everyone started nodding and giving approving exclamations, Vivienne turned to her plate and looked at her granola as if she expected to see something else there.

"Snowflake", she felt familiar lips brush her ear and she lifted her head up to George. "What do you think?"

"What?" she asked, staring at him with a bewildered expression.

"What do you think about spending Christmas Eve with us in the Common Room?" George chuckled as Vivienne stared at him in disbelief.

"You really mean it?" she asked again. "It's just.. Am I even allowed to be there?"

"There is no exact rule that students from different schools are prohibited from entering our Common Room, so I guess you're absolutely safe to come", he grinned, brushing her cheek softly.

"Don't even think about that, Paris, you're welcome at our Common Room any time", assured her Fred without any hint of mocking for once.

"Of course, Vivienne. Marcel and Clara are welcome too", helped Lee right away, smiling at the other two Beauxbatons, who nodded gingerly. "Then it's settled, we will have some great time".

As soon as Vivienne finished her granola, George started feeding her little sweets from the paper bag, while Fred tried to steal some away, but received a slap on his hand from his twin. After giving a long tender kiss on the lips, George let go Vivienne for her semi-finals and wished her good luck.

The day went pretty well, the majority of the day occupied her finals, so she didn't have the chance to catch with George during lunch, but they agreed to meet in the library when they both would be free. They kind of liked their little spot there, where no one would disturb them. It felt peaceful and private enough. So after the last semi-final, Vivienne chatted for some time with her friends, feeling the relief of the end of the term, and then headed to meet George.

When she arrived, the library was pretty much empty. Everyone was done with their classes and assignments, so there were only a couple of bookworms or people who just sought solitude and some quiet from the merry mood that engulfed the whole Hogwarts.

Vivienne occupied the quiet corner, realising George wasn't still there. But she had her healer test the next day still, so taking her notes from the bag she started slowly reading through them, trying to refresh the feeling of actually putting that knowledge in practice. She hadn't done much since October, only healed a couple of cuts, fixed one broken finger and took care of George's torn knuckles after he smashed it in the wall during their trip to Hogsmeade. She didn't want to think of that particular memory, seeing him angry and hurt shot sharp needles through her chest.

"Sorry, snowflake, our prank took more time than I thought", George said, taking his seat beside his girlfriend and giving her a quick kiss.

Vivienne shivered from his icy lips, then looked closely at him. George's cheeks were all pink from the cold, his hair still had a few melting snowflakes in it, but his grin was wide and eyes full of mischief.

"It's okay, I need to refresh my knowledge anyways", she said, fixing his ruffled hair with a light smile. "Hope nobody will get hurt in the process, but did you have fun with the boys?"

"Of course. How were your semi-finals? Passed everything with O?", he asked, circling his waist from behind and pressing her back to his chest. She gingerly leaned into him, although he still felt cold.

"No, E in DADA, O in Transfiguration. I need to work on my defence skills, I always hesitate to strike", Vivienne winced as she got hurt in the process a bit.

"It's still amazing, snowflake. So you have your last test tomorrow and that's it?" George asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes, I might be gone all day, I'll have to apparate to France. Mom will want to see me too", explained Vivienne.

"It's fine, I survived 4 days without seeing you, surely I can manage one", he said, pressing a teasing kiss to her neck.

They both fell into their routine after a little chit-chat and a few soft kisses, Vivienne returned to her notes and George decided to work in his notebook where he scribbled ideas for new products and their design for the future joke shop.

Vivienne yawned in her hand after an hour or so, rubbing her eyes slightly. She shifted her position as her neck started protesting against her awkward sitting. She reached behind her low ponytail, trying to release the nagging pressure.

"Are you okay?" asked George with a worry in his voice, lifting his eyes from the notebook.

"Fine, just a stiff neck", replied Vivienne, shrugging nonchalantly.

"No, it's not okay", said George, scooting closer to her. "Let me, please".

"What are you going to do?" she asked curiously as his big palms landed on the shoulders.

"Give you a little massage, of course. Is it okay?", he asked, slowly starting soothing motions against her shoulders, adding more pressure with his thumbs.

"Yes", moaned Vivienne at the sensation, leaning more into his touch.

His hands were quite delicate as he worked on her stiff muscles from shoulders moving up to the neck, Vivienne couldn't help herself and let out soft moans as his fingers rubbed sore spots. She felt herself completely relax in his arms, turning all liquid and fuzzy.

With some help from George, she took off her jacket, remaining in simple blouse. With his fingers, he unfastened a few buttons on her shirt and moved the collar away to gain more access to the tender skin of her neck.

"Is this alright?" George asked, soothing the back of her neck with his skilful fingers, blouse lowered just to the edge of her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you", she barely whispered with her eyes closed, the notes in her lap long forgotten.

She shivered as she felt his lips lower to her burning neck, pressing a slow kiss to sensitive skin. Vivienne let out a moan, throwing her head back. George's lips started moving in a slow pattern, leaving a trace of soft kisses from her neck along her shoulder, then barely touching her collarbone and reaching up to her throat. He opened his mouth and started leaving small teasing bites with his teeth.

His hands moved from her shoulders to the waist, caressing it through the fabric of the blouse. His fingers started slowly going up along her ribs until he reached the hem of her bra. He stopped hesitantly, breathing hard. George felt intoxicated by her scent, presence and the outline of her body pressed against his core, his body was buzzing with warmth and happiness of being close to Vivienne.

"May I?" he asked in a low husky voice, his hand frozen just beside the outline of her bra.

Vivienne opened her glazed eyes, her face a picture of relaxed pleasure, pouty mouth slightly open. She looked at his dark eyes longingly and nodded in agreement.

Returning his mouth to her neck, George started circling her breast through the fabric, his thumb brushing the lacy bra until he cupped her breast, squeezing it in his palm. His other hand moved from her shoulder to do the same.

Vivienne had to prop herself against his shoulder behind her back to keep herself steady, she closed her eyes and completely entrusted herself to George's touch, moaning every time his actions sent goosebumps down her arms. Her whole body felt warm and soft from his kisses, her skin burning with longing, a tight knot started forming below her navel, making her press her legs tighter against each other. She let out small cries of pleasure as he cupped her breasts and his teeth teased her neck. Her hand reached behind until she rested it on his knee, pressing it for support. With the other hand, she freed her blouse from the waistband of her skirt and took George's hand, guiding him below the fabric.

He let out a small chuckle in between the kisses and glided his palms under her blouse. She shivered under his touch, arching her back. George reached her breasts and by tugging on the sheer thin lace, got under her bra. His thumbs grazed sensitive nipples, which immediately responded to his touch, hardening under his fingertips.

Vivienne reached with her hand to his sweater and tugged on its collar to bring his face to hers. Craning her neck to him, she pressed her lips to his, desperate for his kiss. His palms continued to play with her breasts as she moaned right into his mouth. Vivienne felt like she was floating, her whole body stung from little prickles of pleasure and insides felt filled with warm liquid, her limbs restless and longing.

George's thoughts also felt tangled, his senses being concentrated solely on Vivienne and how good she made him feel, how nice it was to feel her in his arms and how her little purrs made his insides clench. He only once thought about their behaviour in the library, but their corner was very much secluded, he didn't see a soul on his way here, so he quickly dismissed it.

"I was thinking about what you did to me yesterday", said George in a husky voice, his eyes devouring Vivienne's flushed face and glistening eyes, his hands slowly caressing her waist. "I want to do something for you if you're okay with that".

They both stared at each other with lustful looks, Vivienne bit her lip as her insides flattered at the mere idea of George bringing her even more pleasure or touching her lower parts.

"But we're in the library", she whispered with hesitation.

"There was no one here when I came in, it's probably the safest place in the castle now and it's not like we'll be taking any clothes off. But I'm not pressuring you, I just want to make you feel good too", said George, lowering his lashes shyly and kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"I want your hands on me", admitted Vivienne, her face turning scarlet and she turned her gaze to her skirt.

"Good", breathed George, granting another kiss to her lips by taking her chin, before he pressed her close to his chest, positioning himself behind her. "Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable or you want me to stop. I didn't have much experience, to be honest".

"It's okay, mon amour, I trust you", Vivienne said, leaning into him. Her lower part was blazing with fire.

He started covering every inch of her skin available to him with kisses, while his hands played with her ribs and her breasts. His one hand lowered to her skirt caressing her hips first gently with featherlike strokes then growing more persistent. Vivienne was wearing tights so there was no way for him to go further from his angle. So for some time, George stuck to teasing bites and soft strokes on her hips, then slowly going to the inner side of her thigh, fingers stopping just before the knickers line under the tights. Vivienne obediently took slow playful motions, her one hand resting on his knee and the other lost in his hair.

Leaving one hand to tend to her aching nipples, George eased his hand from under the skirt and put it on her flat stomach, brushing it in circular motions. His fingers played with the waistband of her skirt, finding the edge of black tights. Hooking them on one long finger, his palm slipped under to her lower stomach.

"Is it okay?", George whispered in her ear, he held his breath and licked his dry lips, he was nervous.

"Yes, it's perfect", she replied through half-closed lids, her hands squeezing his knee as he reached to the point of her knickers.

He slipped his fingers inside and was welcomed by moist warmth. George brushed his fingers along her outer lips a couple of times before partying them and doing the same motion along her inner ones. He relaxed a bit as he felt her already wet between his fingers, letting himself smile a little, at least he knew he was doing everything right so far.

Vivienne proceeded to bite her lip as his motions started sending shivers along her thighs and leaned even more into George's chest for support. He brushed his thumb along her clit and started rubbing it in circular motions, Vivienne gasped as a bolt of pleasure shot through her whole body.

"Is it okay? Does it feel good?" asked George huskily, rubbing her sensitive spot and teasing her lips and entrance with other fingers.

"Yes, press your thumb harder", she pleaded, her legs clenching around his arm.

George immediately complied, making his movements more persistent. She moaned after another sting of pleasure. George dived his fingers in her folds, covering them in her liquids.

"I'll go in, is that okay?" he asked, rubbing her entrance with moist finger. His kisses on her neck and shoulder became more hazard as his main focus was on his hand, his nerves on the edge, trying to make everything right.

"Yes, please", whimpered Vivienne, squeezing his knee in anticipation. Her whole body felt extremely sensitive to everything, every inch of it that came into touch with George was tingling and spreading waves of warmth down her core, all these sensations causing fireworks in front of her vision.

She gasped, arching her back and digging her nails in George's knee as he dived the first finger inside of her. She relaxed her clenched thighs a bit to give him more freedom as he slowly started moving his finger, letting her adjust to the new feeling. Vivienne gripped the table with her other hand and rolled her head back as his finger started pumping her quicker, his thumb continuing to send pleasant shivers down her legs with steady movements over her clit. His mouth kept whispering soft names and reassurances beside her ear, making her eyes close as she felt overwhelmed.

"Add another one", Vivienne whispered, moving her hips in sync with his finger. She had no idea what was going on around her, her mind only aware of hers and George's little bubble.

George nodded quietly, his forehead covered in light moist from concentration, trying to make her feel good in every possible way. Slowing a bit his rhythm, he dived another finger inside, holding her waist as her body jerked in his arms. As Vivienne relaxed all over again, making a little impatient sound, he quickened his movements, pumping his fingers deep inside of her.

Vivienne was biting hard on her lip, stifling a cry. She let go of George's knee and reached for his collar again, making him turn away from her shoulder and leaning his mouth to hers. He readily kissed her, receiving a mouthful of low moans from her lips and silencing her cry.

"Curl them", she breathed between the kisses, tugging desperately on his sweater with one hand, while the other holding tight to the table.

Pressing his lips hard to her, he curled his fingers, making his rhythm even faster, his hand rubbing on her clit restlessly. He felt that she was close as her insides clenched around his fingers in a desperate embrace and she moaned his name in his mouth. Continuing to pump her and adding more pressure on her nipples and clit, George silenced her cry with his lips. Vivienne was gripping hard on him as her vision went black for a moment and she found her release, coming on his fingers with his name on her lips. She shuddered against his hold and went limp in his arms, slowly returning to her senses.

George pressed a light kiss to her shoulder, circling his one arm tightly around her middle and pressing her against his chest. He released his hand from her clenched thighs and licked his wet fingers dry. As Vivienne was still breathing heavily, leaning hard into him for support, he tucked the ends of her blouse back into the skirt and fastened back the first buttons on her blouse, covering her neck and shoulder all over again.

"Was it okay?" asked George, whispering in her ear after making sure her clothing was in proper order. Even though he knew it went loads better than his previous adventures, he still felt unsure and nervous, especially as Vivienne kept quiet.

"It was amazing, thank you, mon chéri", she answered finally, turning her head to see him from their position back to chest. "I haven't had any in a really long time, so it felt really good".

Vivienne flashed scarlet, hiding her face in his shoulder as he chuckled softly.

"Don't laugh at me", she complained, her voice muffled, muted by his sweater.

"No, I would never laugh at you, love", assured her George, making her turn her face at him again and watching her closely in the eyes. Vivienne really looked embarrassed and shy for her previous behaviour, somehow he found it both cute and hot at the same time. "I'm just glad you enjoyed it, I was afraid you would laugh at me if I do something wrong".

"I would never laugh at you too", she smiled slightly, relaxing again in his arms. He reached down and kissed her mouth softly. Vivienne shifted, her arm brushing his leg to find a better position. "What is it? Did you?"

"Oh.. it's just, Merlin", blushed George, hiding his pants from her, but eventually giving up as Vivienne gave him the look. "I didn't last as long as you did".

She didn't laugh as he expected her too, she just smiled tenderly and kissed him softly, making him forget everything, even his creamed pants.

***  
Next day for the Beauxbaton witch started very early. She got up, dressed properly and was escorted by Madame Maxime to the edge of the Apparation line, where she was met by a French representative, who would apparate with her and bring her to the test.

Vivienne smiled slightly when the world wasn't squeezing her anymore and she could see through the windows of St. Germaine familiar outline of Paris. Her nose immediately smelt healing potions with scents of magic and the slightest hint of blood and one more particular smell she came to associate with suffering. Bit it didn't bother her, it felt too familiar almost like a second home. This scent even made her more confident about the upcoming test.

The test took the majority of the day, she waited in line with other witches and wizards, who were older than her for a few years, and then went through the three stages of the test, which constituted theoretical, practical and stress-resilient parts. Vivienne felt extremely proud that she managed to pass it on her first attempt, some future healers had to take the test several times, failing at either the second or third stage of the test. So now Vivienne was officially Healer Apprentice and was to start Advanced Healer Training. In a couple of years, she would become a full-fledged Healer and be able to work in the hospital without any guidance.

After she got her results it was almost dinner time, the night fell long ago on Paris and when she came outside to breathe in fresh air she was pleasantly surprised to see her mother standing on the steps of St. Germaine with a proud smile on her face.

Her mother Jacqueline Rosier was a woman of extraordinary beauty and her gazes were known to make people freeze as she had to govern the whole hospital. They both shared the same height, dark black shiny hair and sapphire eyes, but Vivienne always felt she lacked her mother's grace and delicacy, taking some part from her father.

"Mom", she exclaimed her French back in place as soon as she stepped on the familiar ground, quickly jumping over the steps that separated them and leaning into her embrace.

"Vivienne, I missed you too", she said, looking her over with admiring eyes. "You're glowing, my dear, so my worries that British air won't be good for you were biased. Or is there any other reason your eyes shine so bright?"

Not letting themselves stand too long in the cold winter air they quickly apparated to their favourite little restaurant as her mother wasn't much of a cook, unlike her father. Jacqueline went over all the details about her test and her answers and actions to assess her daughter as a fellow Healer, but in the end, was satisfied as her smile grew wider. Then they talked more about life in Paris.

"Mon chèri, I'm really happy for you and your great results, but I don't really want to be separated again. It breaks my heart to know that you're so far away and I won't be able to protect you in case of danger", Jacqueline said, her beautiful eyes wrinkled with concern as she squeezed her daughter's hand over the table.

"Maman, what kind of danger? The only people close to danger in Hogwarts are the Triwizard champions. And as you have noticed I'm not one of them. We have three Headmasters, dozens of teachers, everyone is keeping an eye on us. I'm perfectly safe there. Why are you worried? Did grandma receive another warning?" asked Vivienne, worry crinkling her face. Her mother's family was influential and old, but after certain events, some people were hostile to them within the wizarding French community. Her grandmother was poisoned once and required constant medical attention ever since.

"No, it's fine. I guess I just miss you too much. Maybe you could spend the Christmas holidays here? We would make dinner, entertain your grandma and then your uncle would take us to Switzerland to ski. What do you think?" Jacqueline suggested with a hopeful look.

"But I wrote to you, I can't. We have the Yule Ball on Christmas day and mom, honestly, I enjoy my time there. Very much", admitted Vivienne, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"So I guess it's the boy. Who are you going with? Tell me. Whoever it is I genuinely hope he is better than your previous boyfriends", she said with a knowing smile. After all, a mother was always worried about her daughter's state of heart.

"Yes, it's the boy. His name is George, we've been dating for about a month and he is my date to the ball. I know I made some stupid decisions with my previous relationships, but it feels different", answered Vivienne, her eyes turning dreamy at the image of George in her head, but she was quick to elaborate at her mother's raised brow. "I swear, mom. He cares for me, he is very considerate, I feel safe and loved with him. He really makes me happy".

"Okay, okay, I'll take your word for it", Jacqueline gave up, raising her hands in defeat and laughing lightly. "What are you wearing to the ball? Have you ordered some gown?"

"No, I thought about going in that black dress we bought last year, didn't exactly have time for shopping", explained Vivienne as her mother started frowning and her eyes glistened with determination.

"No, no. My daughter can't go to the ball in that dress. It's too bland. We're going shopping and will find the perfect gown for your perfect night. And I won't take no for an answer" said Jacqueline, making a gesture to the waiter to receive their cheque.

***

When Vivienne returned to Hogwarts they still had a few days until the Yule Ball. Lee was determined to make this Christmas extra special and dragged the whole company along for different activities. The whole band of George, Fred, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Clara, Ginny and Vivienne were involved in a different kind of mischief and fun.

Vivienne was proud to successfully execute her first prank, which resulted in Filch sprouting confetti out of his ears up until Christmas day. Everyone had a good laugh with that. Even Fred seemed to give approving nodes while George was happy above the moon.

Every Professor's cabinet has fallen victim to one of Fred and George's famous pranks, most of them innocent and festive, but Snape wasn't a big fan of potion glasses singing Christmas carols in shrieking voices whenever he entered the room. And Flitwick wasn't too happy when the floor in his classroom changed to the ice rink as he stepped on it, he eyed suspiciously the twins during evening meals, but had no proof to pin his forehead bump on them.

Vivienne and George didn't have much alone time being constantly in the company when they tried to go for a walk along]e or sneak down some empty corridor, somebody always intervened and dragged them along. But they were having so much fun that they didn't mind it as much, they were just happy to spend some time together.

On the morning of Christmas Eve Vivienne woke up super early and went to meet George as they agreed. She smiled happily as she saw his fluffy hat and familiar scarf covered in occasional snowflakes floating in the air, his cheeks were pinched from the morning frost, but he gave her a wide grin as soon as she stepped out of the carriage. George promised to show Vivienne some of his and Fred's secrets and she was very excited.

To say the least, Vivienne was extremely surprised when George showed her the secret passage to Hogsmeade and opened the veil to how exactly he managed to get her treats from Honeydukes. The couple got themselves a bag of their favourite treats and George led the way to the Shrieking Shack avoiding as many eyes as they could so no one would get suspicious of students roaming the street. But thankfully due to Christmas Eve, the street was practically empty.

They both enjoyed the quiet around, bathing in each others company until they had to join the others for the extra special programme Lee planned for them today.

"I didn't know that snogging in front of a haunted house could be so romantic", mumbled Vivienne breathlessly as she stood in a tight embrace as George hugged her from behind, his chin propped on top of her head watching the Shrieking Shack.

"You weirdo, but who needs the bloody house. I looked only at you the whole time", chuckled George, squeezing his girlfriend in his arms and making her laugh. He loved that her laugh filled him with warmth and so much comfort. And it made him want her laugh to fill the air as often as possible, he would make sure of that.

They managed to return just in time for breakfast and George quickly shut down any inappropriate comments from Fred and Lee about their little morning rendezvous.

"Okay, folks, let's get this party started", announced Lee, standing up from his seat and rubbing his hands excitedly.

The fun that Gryffindors prepared was really good Vivienne decided, first they had a snowball fight because Lee and Fred were not satisfied with the outcome of the previous game. After quite a few Hot-Air Charms and Warming Charms, they proceeded to who does the best snowman competition. Vivienne paired up with George and she was pretty pleased when they got the second place considering they got distracted pretty often by each other.

After lunch and a few hot chocolates, Lee dragged everyone to the Forbidden Forest for a chance to see some unicorns. Only Hermione stayed behind not liking the idea of breaking the rules and Alicia decided to stay as well to keep the younger girl some company. Vivienne was mesmerized by the white beauty of the forest, the quiet and overwhelming feeling as soon as they started walking under big tall ancient trees engulfed her in a wave. They managed to see a unicorn from afar, but it got scared as soon as they tried approaching it. Not long later it started getting dark and the whole gang decided to leave the forest for good and they joined Hermione and Alicia by the lake.

The huge lake surface was mostly frozen but with a swish of the wand Gryffindor boys transformed the lake into a beautiful ice rink. Then by the common effort, they added the lights which floated around the area in their own slow dance, throwing warm gold on the students' faces and snow. With some help from older students, everyone transformed their shoes into ice skates and they started gliding slowly over the lake. Some more awkward and unsure, others with more grace.

Vivienne skated around and made a few circles, smiling at the familiar feeling under her feet. Her mom taught her how to skate at the age of 4 and their visits to the ice rink were still some of the fondest memories of her childhood winters. Then she noticed wobbling George who tried to get to her and came to help him, trying to hide her grin.

"Showoff", muttered George softly as Vivienne swirled swiftly right beside him, but eagerly got hold of her hands she suggested for support.

"It's quite easy, you just have to get used to skates and the rest is about balance like on a broom, should be easy enough", smiled Vivienne encouragingly as George only knitted his brows more in concentration.

Just as Vivienne finished her sentence they heard a loud bang and a few swear words, turning their heads at the sound they saw Fred plastered on the ground after an attempt to repeat something similar the Beauxbatons girl did before.

"Does anyone want to help me?" he cried out, lifting his head with a wince and massaging his elbow.

"Are you gonna be okay if I leave you for a bit?", Vivienne asked George, he nodded slowly.

The girl quickly skated to Fred before anyone else got the chance to, George slowly tracing behind, and got on her knees before her boyfriend's twin.

"Don't move in case you broke something", she said, taking off her gloves. "Now, what hurts?"

"My arm", Fred hissed through gritted teeth, nodding in the direction of his injured side.

Vivienne knowingly touched his arm to where Fred pointed and tried to assess the damage through layers of fabric. She took out her wand and muttered something as the light appeared and she examined his arm closely once more, pressing lightly her hands there and there.

"Okay, it's nothing too serious, just a little bit of swelling, but I'll put the numbing charm in a second and we need to go to Madam Pumfrey to get some Anti-Swelling and Anti-Inflammatory Potion", said Vivienne finally, while everyone gathered around to find out the issue.

"I'll take him", volunteered George immediately, concern creasing his beautiful features.

"No, stay here and have fun. We'll meet later in the common room, 'kay?" George tried to protest right away, but Vivienne broke him off while helping Fred get on his feet. "Do you know where these potions may be or how they look if you can't find Madam Pomfrey?"

Ginger pressed his lips and scratched his neck awkwardly.

"That's what I thought. If Madam Pomfrey is already enjoying Christmas Eve, I'll sneak the potions and fix your brother in no time".

Vivienne kissed her boyfriend on the cheek as a frown wouldn't leave his face, but eventually, he complied and let them go.

"Why did you make George stay there and not let him take me to the hospital wing?" asked Fred as they were slowly walking back to the castle, Vivienne supporting the Weasley by his waist as he put his healthy arm around her shoulder.

"I absolutely adore the bond between you two, but he doesn't need to follow you like a shadow all the time", explained the Bauxbatons girl just as they passed through the entrance doors and Fred glared at her confused. "Yes, you boss him around sometimes, but that's not the point. I need one thing from the hospital wing too and I wanted to ask you something".

"Shoot".

"Well, I know George would never say anything to upset me, but I wanted to be sure that you or anyone else isn't against me sitting all the time with you at the table and especially spending Christmas together or..", Fred didn't let Vivienne finish.

"Don't be stupid, if I had anything against you hanging out with my brother or us you would have known by now. You may not have my approval yet but I'll let you know when you'll be ready for my trials to see if you're fit for my dear brother", said Fred and Vivienne had no idea if he was serious or mocking her, it could have been both at the same time for all she knew.

"Uhm.. I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel better or worse", she admitted as they reached the hospital wing. Fred only chuckled which made her stomach a bit uneasy.

"Relax, Paris, so far you're not bad, my brother seems happy, works for me".

Their conversation was interrupted as they ran right into Madam Pomfrey who was just leaving to enjoy Christmas Eve. She fussed over Fred as Vivienne explained the accident and the problem. While Fred lied down for a bit to let the potions work, Beauxbatons girl quietly asked Madam Pomfrey for another potion and the older witch nodded in understanding and went to fetch the required bottle.

As Vivienne and Fred were walking slowly to the Common Room, the Weasley already feeling better as the potions worked their way through his injured arm, the witch remembered something.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for helping Marcel with his date to the Yule Ball. I didn't think you would take it seriously, but he is really happy to go with that Hufflepuff boy. How did you manage that?" Vivienne asked curiously, peering a sideways look at him.

"Just pulled some Quidditch connections, no problem, Marcel is a nice bloke, helped me out with the dance moves", said Fred nonchalantly, but he seemed pleased with himself and the gratitude.

"Marcel gave you dance lessons?" Vivienne couldn't help herself and broke into a smile. Fred winced instantly realising he said too much.

"Ugh..Just don't tell George", he groaned giving her a warning glare, which only made Vivienne giggle.

"No worries, your secret is safe with me", promised the witch.


End file.
